The Epilogue
by RamperBass
Summary: as Cyrus would say, 6 seasons is simply "not enough!" So this is what happens next. This is my very first time writing. I hope you guys like it. I rated it M but idk, because chuck and Blair's relationship is physical on the show, but I didn't want it to be as graphic as other fanfiction-I just went for exactly what you'd see on screen, nothing more nothing less. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Epilogue

**Chapter 1**

An anxious Blair Waldorf paced up and down the hallway in front of the big metal door. The door had no windows, but that did not stop her from envisioning her new husband being beaten to a bloody pulp by two burly cops. Of course deep down she knew she was just being melodramatic, but she was allowed; she was the drama queen of the Upper East Side after all.

In actuality, her husband, twenty-two year old billionaire, Chuck Bass, was going through extensive interrogation regarding the recent death of his father, Bartholomew Bass. Nevertheless, the typically calm and collected Blair Waldorf was currently an emotional wreck, fearing the worst for the love of her life. Blair had gone through routine interrogation herself, but she and Chuck had gone in at the same time, and she had been released over an hour ago. She glanced at the big clock for the twelfth time in the past five minutes and her heart nearly broke for her husband when she saw that it had already been an hour and a half since she was released; this realization left a fresh deluge of tears streaming down her already tearstained cheeks.

She hadn't cried this much since her and Chuck's accident last year when, in addition to losing her unborn baby, she'd almost lost Chuck. The memory was still a sore spot for Blair; the thought of it only made her cry even harder, if it was possible.

She leaned back against the wall across from the big metal door and slid down to the floor so that she was sitting with her knees tucked into her chest, trying and failing to pull herself together. She sucked in a deep breathe in a feverish attempt to calm herself down—Chuck could walk through the big metal door at any given moment and she could not let him see her like this. She didn't know what was wrong with her, this was her wedding day! This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and yet all she could do was think of all the hell that they'd been through in their struggle to immortalize their relationship by becoming man and wife. It had been a long time coming to say the least, but it seemed to Blair that their dreams were about to finally become reality; of course now that she was stuck in a police station she realized that it was all too good to be true. It was if fate was against them being together, like Blair and Chuck were star-crossed lovers or something.

_Calm down! You can't let Chuck see you like this. He'll just assume that you regret getting married and you'll break his heart! _Blair told herself. Luckily Blair had witnessed plenty of emotional breakdowns over the past twenty-two years, having grown up on the Upper East Side-she'd been to enough therapy sessions and knew that her shrink would tell her to calm down and sort out her thoughts.

Reluctantly, Blair forced herself to recap the trauma of the past thirty-six hours in an effort to work through her emotions. She supposed the drama really kicked into full swing yesterday morning when Bart Bass kidnapped her and threatened Chuck with the lives of Lily, Chuck's beloved step mother and the only parental figure he'd ever had, Nate, Chuck's best friend, and none other than Blair herself, the love of his life. Chuck was exiled to Moscow in exchange for their safety. Chuck, being the genius that he was, figured out that Bart planned to take Chuck's life by arranging for the plane to crash over the Atlantic, and was able to save himself before it was too late. Chuck then went on to crash the gala at which Bart was being honored as man of the year and revealed to the world that Bart had arranged to have his very own son killed. In his fury, Bart tried to kill Chuck by pushing him off the roof top of the building. Blair arrived on the rooftop just in time to witness lunge at Chuck to push him off the roof; luckily Chuck moved out of the way in self defense and Bart was left dangling off the the roof. Chuck watched his father's fingers slip off the ledge one by one before falling to his impending death. Blair and Chuck flees the crime scene and ended up spending the night in a bed and breakfast in upstate New York. Their morning was interrupted by Chuck's Uncle Jack, who, upon finding out that Blair was the only witness, suggested they get hitched. They agreed, of course-they were planning on getting married to begin with and spousal privileges said that a wife could not be forced to testify against her husband. And so by noon Chuck and Blair were married in front of the Bethesda Fountain in Central Park. Within seconds of saying 'I do', the police arrived to escort Chuck and Blair to the police station, since they were both persons-of-interest in the investigation of Bart's death.

Blair was positive that there was no possible evidence that could incriminated her husband, but if that was the case, what was taking him so goddamned long? To make matters worse, when she'd first gotten out of her interrogation and checked her phone she saw that she had eight missed calls from her beloved father. That's when it dawned on her that she hadn't exactly told her father that she had gotten married. She figured her mother had called him to tell him the news and she knew he wouldn't be too happy with finding out about his only daughter's wedding from his ex-wife.

She quickly returned his phone calls, but when he picked up the phone and they got to talking, she realized that the situation was much worse than she imagined. Her father had received no call from his ex-wife; he heard about it on the _news. _The problem with that was the fact that her father lived in _Paris_, which meant that her and Chuck's quickie wedding had already made _international news _even though they'd only been married for four short hours. And it wasn't just the wedding that had made the news, but the entire scandal starting with Bart's death and including headlines about Blair and Chuck being fugitives from the law.

To say that Harold Waldorf was disappointed would be an understatement. She could hear it in his voice, he was downright heartbroken, not just with her for her involvement in the case but also with the fact that she hadnt included him in one of the most important days of her life. She knew how much she'd hurt her father and she had never felt more ashamed in her entire life. Blair didn't disappoint her father very often, but on the rare occasion on which she did, she had a nasty history of falling into the bulimic habits that plagued her adolescence.

After ending the unpleasant conversation with her father, Blair looked up some of the headlines regarding the scandal. They were all pretty harsh, but the one that hurt the most was from the _Monaco Times_:

_Former Princess of Monaco, Blair Waldorf just got married for the second time this year. She married our very own Prince Louis in January but divorced him within a month. As if she didn't have enough shame for having a shorter marriage that American reality star Kim Kardashian, she just added the title of felon to her resume for aiding and abetting her longtime lover Chuck Bass in the murder of billionaire and CEO of Bass Industries Bartholomew Bass. In the hours following Bart Bass's death, Chuck and Blair were reported MIA for just under twelve hours before getting married in Central Park this morning. It is suspected that they got married due to spousal privileges..._

Blair closed the web page, not wanting to hear anymore about the scandal. She knew she'd made a lot of mistakes over the past year, but marrying Chuck was definitely not one of them. The article successfully brought back the most painful memories of all her horrible choices and major fiascos.

She failed to be a mother when she lost her baby. She failed to be a wife when she married Louis. She failed to be a princess for Monaco. She'd failed to be a best friend to Serena when she dated Dan. And today she failed to be a good daughter to her father. The desire to make herself throw up in self-hatred was so overwhelming, she cursed herself for skipping breakfast so that she had nothing in her stomach to throw up.

And so here she was, still staring at the big, windowless, metal door.

Her tears started to subside as she came to peace with the painful truth-she was a failure. She stood up slowly and waited for her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As angry as Blair was with herself, her pain just seemed to melt away the moment her husband walked through the big metal door. She had spent the past two hours a nervous wreck awaiting his release, but she forgot her agony when her eyes finally met his. She didn't hesitate to touch him-in fact she practically jumped his bones right then and there. He welcomed her embrace with a long, passionate kiss. He felt the tears on her cheeks and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Hey, it's all over now. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Don't cry," he wiped the tears from her face tenderly.

"I-I, I know," she struggled to get her words out between the tears, "I was just so worried about you. You were in there for so long!" She buried her head into his chest and he pulled her in tighter, kissing her forehead in the process.

"It's over, Blair. You have nothing to worry about. We didn't do anything wrong. They can't accuse us of anything-they have no evidence," he felt her nod against his chest. "Blair, look at me," he waited a few seconds before she obliged. "I'm right here. We're together, that's all that matters. That's all that's ever mattered. Nothing can ever come between us ever again. You know that, don't you?"

"I guess you're right," she gave him a sweet kiss. "Thank you," she murmured against his lips before kissing him again. When she finally pulled back, she whispered, "I can't believe we're finally _married_!"

"That we are, Mrs. Bass!"

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing you call me that, Mr. Bass," she gushed.

"Good, because I'm never going to get tired of calling you 'Mrs. Bass,'" he kissed her cheek and took her hand. "Now let's get out of here. If I'm not mistaken, we have a reception to plan."

"Well then it's a good think I have a caterer on speed dial," she forced a smile, trying not to think about her conversation with her father.

They turned to walk out, leaving Cyrus to work through the finishing touches on the case with the police. Upon departing the police station, Blair quickly phoned her mother to jump start the preparations for the reception.

When Arthur pulled up with the limo, Blair could tell the vehicle was different, although she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was older than Chuck's current model, but it was luxurious all the same. They entered the limo and as they drove off, Chuck popped open a bottel of Dom. Just as Blair was about to ask Chuck about the limo, both of their phones went.

"What does Gossip Girl have to say about us now?" He wondered aloud.

"It's not Gossip Girl," Chuck tore his gaze away from the two flutes of champagne he was pouring to look at her in confusion. "It's the Spectator. Oh my fucking god! That little bitch! Chuck you'll never guess who Gossip Girl is!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Well the fact that your so pissed tells me that its someone close to you. Is it Humphrey?"

"How'd you know?"

"Apart from my being a genius?" he smirked, "darling, I know you better than I know myself, your face said it all." He handed her a flute.

"That's sweet, but I can't believe I never figured it out. I feel so stupid. I dated the jackass for two months!" she noticed Chuck wince at the the thought, "sorry, love, but I should have figured it out!"

"Blair, get over it! The fact that Dan is Gossip Girl doesn't matter to me, and it shouldn't matter to you either. We're finally married, that's the only thing that's important. So forget about Humpty Dumpty and let me kiss my wife." She obliged before pulling back with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you," she we whispered in his ear, squeezing his hand. He responded by flipping his palm around so he could entwine their fingers together.

"Anytime Mrs. Bass," he whispered back.

They stayed in that position with her head resting his chest for a while, savoring their champagne and basking in the comfortable silence.

"Chuck?" She peered up at him through her eyelashes when they were about five minutes away from the Waldorf penthouse.

"Yes Mrs. Bass?" he peered down at her and she smiled. She wanted to tell him about her covnersation with her father, but she wasn't sure how to do it without making him feel guilty. She fidgeted with the beading on the sleeves of her blue Elie Saab wedding gown.

"I, I um..." She stammered,"it's just..."

"What is it Blair?" He questioned. She saw the concern in his eyes and chickened out."

"I was just wondering how old this limo was?" '_nice save. That was close' _she thought to herself.

"Six years," he quickly replied with a smirk.

"Is it the same one?" He nodded. "Chuck Bass is a romantic," she repeated the words she'd so many years ago.

"When it comes to you I am. I'm never going to let you forget that. I have to admit, I was expecting you to notice right away. It took weeks to track it. I was waiting for the whole Bart thing to blow over and as soon as it did, I was going to propose right here in the limo."

"I have the best husband," she squeezed him tighter and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"We'll it didn't exactly go along with my plan but we could still use the limo to consummate our marriage," he wiggled his eyes suggestively. On any other guy the gesture would have been creepy at best, but on Chuck it was practically orgasm-inducing.

"As tempting as that sounds I'd prefer not to go up to the penthouse with sex hair. How about a rain check?" She winked.

"As you wish my love," he kissed her passionately until the limo rolled up in front of Blair's building. They walked into the building hand in hand, with matching smiles on their faces. When they were in the elevator on the way up to the penthouse, Chuck turned to his bride and asked, "Blair?"

"Hmm?" She responded without meeting his gaze.

"Is there something you're not telling me? You've been acting so strange since we left the police station." She finally turned to look him in the eyes. She knew he had to know the truth, but they were almost to the penthouse so she pressed the red button to stop the elevator.

"Thought you didn't want to walk in with sex hair," he teased to her backside. His smirk disappeared the moment she turned around and he saw her expression. "Blair! What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, only to close it again in her loss for words. She didn't know how to tell him so she say down on the floor and patted the ground next to her, motioning for him to sit down next to her.

"Blair you're scaring me. just tell me already," he urged as he wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as she took her phone out of her Judith Leiber clutch and played the first voicemail from her father. He just listened intently to each message, one after the other. She let the occasional tear roll down her cheek every once in awhile, but she too was silent. When the final message finished, Chuck took a deep breath and ran his free hand through his hair. When he looked back at her she could see he was practically fuming.

"Chuck-" she started.

"May I see the phone?" he cut her off. She nodded and handed it to him wordlessly. She didn't panic until he put the phone to his ear.

"Wait! Chuck what are you doing? Oh, God; you're not calling him, are you?" she put her head in her hands. She was doomed. Her father would officially hate her.

"No one speaks to my wife that way," he replied sternly before kissing her cheek. She tried to stop him before realizing that there was no use.

She heard her dad answer the phone on the other end of the line.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf-" her father started.

"Actually, Mr. Waldorf, it's Chuck."

Her father paused for a while before speaking again. "Charles. How do you do?"

"Couldn't be better! I just married the woman of my dreams," he looked at Blair with a smile, "Actually, Mr. Waldorf that's not entirely true. I'm referring to the part about being better, Blair is still of course the women of my dreams."

"What seems to be the problem?" Harold responded coldly.

"Well it seems that my wife is upset, and, if understand correctly, you had something to do with that."

"Look, Charles. I know you only want to help, but it's not that simple. I'm not angry and Blair Bear and she knows that. I'm just disappointed that she didn't call me or get my permission for getting married. I would have liked to be there to walk her down the aisle."

"And I apologize for that, but if you are going to blame anyone, blame me. I was the one who was in trouble and Blair only wanted to help me."

"And that too, I would rather my only daughter's marriage to not be the result of a felony." With that Blair snapped into action and grabbed the phone.

"Daddy you don't understand! Chuck is innocent. Bart tried to kill him. What Chuck did was out of self defense. We were going to get married either way, I decided that we should do it today because spousal privileges says-"

"I know all about spousal privileges Blair Bear. Or did you forget your old man was a lawyer? I understand that you did it out of love and I'm not mad at you. It's just that a phone call would have been nice. The news reports said you were missing, I was worried sick! You didn't even get my permission!"

"I know Daddy, but it was time sensitive, and I couldn't risk it getting out to the public."

Chuck took the phone from Blair's hand. "Mr. Waldorf? It's Chuck. It seems you have forgotten the fact that you gave me permission to propose to your daughter three years ago."

Harold took a deep breathe, "Well yes Charles, I suppose you're right."

"All the same, Mr. Waldorf. I apologize for all the trouble I've put you through. If you'd let me, I would like the chance to make it up to you." Blair cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What are you proposing, Charles?"

"Well, I was thinking that Blair and I could renew our vows in about a year's time, so that way you could walk her down the aisle."

"I suppose that would be nice." Blair could hear the smile in her father's voice over the phone and smiled herself. She reached for Chuck's free hand and squeezed it as a way of saying thank you. Chuck and Harold said goodbye soon after that.

Chuck handed her the phone back and she responded with a deep kiss.

"I have the best husband," she murmured against his lips as she pulled back.

"No one makes my wife cry and gets away with it," he flashed his trademark smirk. He was reaching for the elevator button to start it back when she caught his hand to stop him.

"Wait," he gave her a questioning look before she continued, "I know I said I didn't want to walk in with sex hair, but after what you just did for me, I think you deserve a proper thank you."

She sauntered towards him seductively until she was pressed up against him completely and entirely. She tossed both arms around his neck and placed a dozen kisses running down his jawline. He growled in pleasure and she pushed him back up against the wall opposite the elevator doors. She nibbled at his ear as she pulled off his suit jacket. He pulled her into a passionate French kiss as he undid the buttons running down the back of her of her Elie Saab gown. He finally finished the last button and the gown slipped down to reveal her lacy black La Perla lingerie set. She recognized the lust in his eyes and expertly unbuttoned his dress shirt before pulling him onto the floor on top of her. She wrapped her leg around his waist as she pulled down his pants and boxers down at the same time. He pulled her up into a sitting position with her leg still hitched around his waist and sucked on her neck as he undid the clasp of her bra. He brought his lips from her neck down to her bare chest. He placed both hands on either side of her hips and gently pushed her back down so that she was lying beneath him. He took both of her wrists his hand and pinned them back behind her head as he brought his lips back to hers. With his free hand he fingered her thong for a bit before pulling it off completely. They spent the following half hour making love right there on the elevator floor.

"Hmm," Chuck wondered out loud as he was buttoning his shirt back up.

"What is it?" Blair looked at him as she was pulling her gown up her body.

"It's just that we didn't use protection," he kept his expression neutral.

"Don't worry, I'm not ovulating," she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I wasn't worrying, I was merely commenting."

"Chuck, we have time to think about when we start our family, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. It's a talk that can wait at least until we get back from the honeymoon, which, by the way, we still have to plan." She kissed his cheek. "Now, will you help me with these buttons?" He obliged, but not before leaving a trail of kisses up her spine.

"Leave the honeymoon to me, it'll be a surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mr. and Mrs. Bass strut into the Waldorf penthouse glowing, Chuck dutifully holding the train of Blair's gown as she chirped, "We're here!"

"You're free!" Serena exclaimed, truly relieved for her best friends.

"So everything's okay?" Nate cautioned.

"Well Cyrus is finishing up at the police station, but we refuse to talk," he stated matter-of-factly as he carefully dropped Blair's train.

"And since there's no actual evidence that Chuck was even on that roof, " Blair continued, her eyes glued to her husband in admiration.

"And no witness," he stated.

"Except his wife," Blair added, oozing with pride on the last word as she nudged Chuck affectionately.

"The had no choice but to let us go," he concluded with a triumphant smirk. "Bart's death will be ruled as an accident. Just the, Jack entered with two glasses of vodka. "Thank you," Chuck turned to his uncle, reaching for a glass.

"It's actually for her," Jack shrugged as he gestured to Dorota.

Dorota accepted the glass and explained, "Miss Blair, I so worried about you, and, uh, Mr. Chuck, and brain exploding from lonely boy news, I need vodka!"

"We all need lots of vodka, Dorota," Blair appeased her trusty maid as the newlyweds settled in on the sofa, Chuck wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders in a possessive fashion. "And champagne! My mother and Lily are at Citarella right now getting food. We're going to have a wedding reception!" Blair gushed as Chuck pulled her closer.

Dan strolled into the room and took his seat in the armchair beside Serena.

"And don't even think that you will be invited, Humphrey," Blair added with her trademark Waldorf death glare, "we read while we were waiting, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"What do you wanna know, Blair?" he shrugged. Blair noticed Serena giggle in the background and turned to her best friend.

"What do you look so amused for?" she shot.

"It's just that I felt the same way, until I realized that I'm fine with it," Serena turned to Dan with a reassuring smile.

"Fine?" Blair snapped with an incredulous expression. She gaped at Serena as if she had just spoken to her in Swahili.

"He stopped posting after our accident, shut down the site," Chuck comforted his wife. "I mean we always knew it was one of us, right?"

"I always thought it was Dorota," Blair said with a pout, causing the maid to choke on her vodka.

"You know I actually thought it was Eric for a little bit, and then I thought it was you, Rufus," Serena added sheepishly.

"My dad? Come on," Dan exclaimed.

"Hey, it could have been me. I always thought it was Nate." Rufus chimed in.

"Did anyone think it could be me?" Georgina pushed herself into the conversation, almost offended.

"My money was on the blonde broad in London," Jack responded. Nate turned to look at him and laughed at the atmosphere around him.

"Why do you all think that this is funny? Gossip Girl ruined our live," Blair uttered in frustration.

"Is your life really ruined, Blair?" Chuck turned to his bride.

"If you think about it, we're all on track to do exactly what we wanted to do," Nate stated. Blair wondered how her highschool sweetheart went from being the stoned golden boy to the voice of reason.

"But he schemed and lied and spread horrible stories," Blair cried, although she already knew she had lost this battle. In all honesty, she knew it wasn't as big a deal as she was making it out to be. Chuck squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and Blair turned to face her husband.

"Blair I think you're just mad because Dan was the one pulling the strings all along." Serena said with a smirk.

"This whole time, I had more power than you," Dan gloated, earning a glare from Blair,

"But what he did with that power was write a love letter. And not just to me, but to all of us. He made me realized I don't want to run away, that you guys are my family, and I belong here. And so does Dan," Serena turned to smile at Dan, stretching out his hand to hold his.

"So I guess that means its all over now," Blair resolved, swallowing the lump in her throat. "We can all grow up and move on?"

"Yeah, Gossip Girl is dead," Dan concluded. A pall of silence stretched over the room as the truth set in.

Blair decided to be the one to break that silence, "Well she'll just have to postpone her funeral because I refuse to share my wedding reception with her," Blair retorted, earning a laugh from everyone in the room. Everyone simultaneously let out sigh of relief, knowing that the Queen B was appeased.

"Aye aye Mrs. Bass," Dan responded, knowing exactly what buttons to push to make Blair forgive him. Blair's eyes sparkled as she gave him a sad smile. In that instant Dan saw something in Blair's eyes and something clicked in his mind. "Oh!" he remarked at his epiphany. Everyone except Blair stared at him in confusion as a guilty expression passed over his face.

"What just happened?" Georgina wondered aloud. Everyone just gaped ahead of them at the wordless connection passing between Dan and Blair.

"Beats me," Jack replied with a swig of vodka.

"I just forgave Gossip Girl for everything," Blair stated, her eyes still locked with Dan's.

"Blair what is there to forgive?" Serena retorted, "We should be thanking Dan. He made us the strong individuals we are today!"

"Serena, no!" Dan shot at her, "Blair has every right to hate me. Blair, I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Humphrey, stop! Okay? I know you're sorry. I know you never meant for Chuck and I to get in that accident last year. And while nothing will bring my baby back, nothing will ever be able to fill that hole in my heart, you have spent every single moment since then making it up to me. How could I not forgive you? You stopped posting. You guarded my deepest darkest secrets with your life. You took me to church every day. You were ready to take my to the Dominican Republic. You're the reason I'm married to the love of my life, and not to Louis. You saved me from a loveless marriage, stuck in Monaco, away from my family here in New York. Only a true friend would do that for me. And I know you will make Serena happy. So for whatever it's worth, you two have my blessing," she smiled at them sincerely, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"You know idea how much that means to me Waldorf-" Dan started.

"Excuse me, it's Bass now!" Blair cut him off, raising her left hand as proof. Chuck pulled her to his chest and pressed his lips to her temple.

Just then the elevator door binged and out walked Lily and Eleanor, closely followed by Vanya carrying half a dozen bags of food from Citarella. Dorota put down her vodka with an exasperated sigh and got up to lead her husband into the kitchen.

"Do. Not. Leave. This. Penthouse!" Eleanor heaved.

"The paparazzi have gone completely berserk. It's impossible to get out of this penthouse," Lily exclaimed.

Blair got up gingerly and made her way to the window. "Oh my!" she gasped, grasping at the the edge of the window sill to steady herself from the shock. "There must be thousands of them," she cried as Chuck came up around her, snaking his arms around her tiny waist and resting his chin on top her head. "Chuck, look at their signs. All these people hate us!" she moaned.

"We'll prove them wrong, Blair," he assured his wife, kissing her hair. "We are till death do us part. Even if it's not for fifty years, eventually people are going to realize we are in love."

"Thank you," she turned to look at him and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, we have a reception to plan!"

"No, Blair," Eleanor corrected her, "while everyone knows you're the best hostess on the Upper East Side, this is one party you don't get to plan."

"But-" Blair protested.

"No 'buts,' you will do what I say. You and Chuck will go upstairs and start packing your things that you wish to take with you while the rest of us setup for the reception," Eleanor commanded.

"I'm a Bass now, no one tells me what to do," Blair responded, literally stomping her Manolo Blahnik clad foot for emphasis. In that moment, Chuck's heart swelled with love than ever before. All the times he went around gloating, 'I'm Chuck Bass,' it never meant anything until now, because starting today, she was a Bass with him. And she was proud to be a Bass to; she was proud to belong to him.

"Well I guess if there's nothing holding you to the name Waldorf anymore, then there's no reason for you to be part of Waldorf Designs, now is there?" Eleanor gave her a stern look.

"You wouldn't," Blair cautioned.

"Of course not, darling," Eleanor leaned in to kiss her daughter's forehead. "You are irreplaceable. Nevertheless, I will always be your mother and mother knows best. "

"Okay. Come on Chuck!" She pulled him by the arm playfully.

"And you two better be packing and not fooling around. Keep your activities rated PG," her mother called out to the newly weds as they ascended the stairs.

"Knowing those two? Not likely!" Blair heard Nate say with a laugh. She could practically the scowl on her mother's face at the comment and laughed at the thought.

"Have I ever told you how much I love to hear you laugh?" Chuck whispered in his ear as he kissed her shoulder blade as they climbed the stairs to her room.

"You're too sweet," she turned to face him. She was two steps above him on the staircase so that her body was leaned up against Chuck's, her arms resting on her shoulders, her forehead pressed against his. She stared into his eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. "Hi," she prompted flirtatiously, biting her lip.

"Hi," he responded, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips.

"Guess what?" she whispered. He could tell she was suppressing a smile by the twinkle in her eyes.

"What?" It wasn't often this side of Blair came out, but he welcomed this playful Blair whenever she came around. Even more so, he loved knowing that, by some miracle, this playful Blair came out because she was so lovesick with him.

"We're married!" she exclaimed, a tear of joy spilling over onto her rosy cheek. He laughed, in awe of Blair's happiness, and the way it cast a glow over her, as if she had a halo just above her head. He closed the space between their lips, wrapping his arms tightly around her tiny, little waist. He savored the taste of her lips, the silkiness of her skin, the scent of Chanel No. 5. It was so Blair. It left him breathless, and in awe, and lovestruck, and completely at peace, yet tingling with an electric desire for her, all at the same time. He lifted her up and cradled her lovingly in her arms, his gaze never leaving her face as he climbed the rest of the way up the staircase.

He pushed open the door to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed, sneaking his hand to her back and undoing the top button on her gown while planting kisses all over her neck.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she scolded, pushing against his chest.

"What?" he howled, looking at her as if she'd just told him she wanted a divorce. She knew where his incredulity was coming from. In her heart, all she really wanted to was make love to her husband, but Blair was the kind of girl who valued romantic gestures and moments that take your breathe away. She had a deep appreciation for the beauty of spontaneity, but this was her wedding day and she wanted to make a memory that would last a life time.

"You heard my mother," she stated matter-of-factly.

"You cannot be serious right now?" he gaped at her.

"Will you just relax? Okay maybe we shouldn't listen to mother, because frankly I have no desire to keep things PG," she rolled her eyes at the thought, "but no sex! We have to wait until tonight. Our first time making love as man and wife needs to be extra special."

"I hate to break it to you darling, but we sorta violated that when you threw yourself at me in the elevator," he reminded her. Nothing was going to get in his way of making love to his wife.

"That didn't count!" she proclaimed.

"That didn't _count?_" he repeated after her, anger bubbling underneath his surface.

"That is correct."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Blair? It didn't count?" By this point this point Chuck was seething. "You say you want our first time as husband and and wife to be special. But we're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck; whenever we are together it's special. So please, let me make love to my wife," he urged. He was sure he had her convinced so he wrapped his arms around her yet again. She kissed him back and allowed him to undo the buttons of her gown. This time she didn't stop him until he was about to unclasp her bra.

"No sex!" she cried out, pushing him off her for the second time in ten minutes. She knew his feelings were hurt, but she was not going to let him mess up her plans. "Darling look at me," she commanded. He reluctantly turned his head from the ceiling to meet her gaze. "I don't regret what happened in the elevator. Of course it was special. But in my mind, it didn't count as our first time as husband and wife. We hadn't been together physically since Monte Carlo and you deserved a proper thank you. But I was still Blair Waldorf. I still am. I need to say goodbye to Blair Waldorf before I become Blair Bass. Will you help me say goodbye?" He was baffled by his wife's logic, or lack thereof in this particular situation, but nodded anyways. "Good! Now I'm going to run down stairs and get a bottle of Dom and then we have two whole hours for you to help me pack." She slid off the bed in her lingerie and wrapped her silk La Perla robe securely around her petite frame. "Don't move," she called over her shoulder before practically skipping out of the room.

Chuck shook his head and wondered who this woman was and what she'd done with his wife. He'd seen Blair happy many times before, whenever they succeeded in a take down, whenever they had sex, whenever he told her he loved her. But this was something entirely different altogether. She was beyond elated. Was this what happened to women during the honeymoon phase of marriage? Because if it was, he could get used to this. She was practically glowing-if he hadn't known that she'd been completely celibate since Monte Carlo, he would think she'd just found out she was pregnant.

His thoughts were interrupted when she bounded back in with a bottle of vintage Dom Perignon and a billion watt smile. As pissed as he was, he couldn't help but smile back at his wife.

"What, no glasses?" he teased.

"Glasses are redundant," she replied, taking a swig straight from the bottle. She savored the warmth it left her with before taking a deep breath and continuing with a more serious tone, "Chuck, you don't have to fake a smile for my sake. I know there are things you'd rather be doing instead of helping me pack. Believe me, I get it; there's part of me that wants nothing more than make love to you. But deep down, there's something telling me that there are more important things to do. There are parts of Blair Waldorf that I've locked away, parts that no one knows about, not Dorota, not Serena, not even you. But Humphrey reminded me of something downstairs and now I know that that needs to change in order for me to let go of Blair Waldorf. I forgave Dan for Gossip Girl. I forgave Nate for cheating on me. I forgave Serena for leaving me to go to boarding school. I forgave my dad for leaving my mother. I forgave my mother for not being a mother to me. I forgave you for everything, for Tuscany, for trading me for the Empire, for Jenny Humphrey, for all of it. I've forgiven everyone except myself." She took a deep breath, letting a few teardrops fall. Chuck's expression kept her going; it was concerned, but encouraging at the same time. Most of all, Chuck's expression was loving. And so she continued, "I never forgave myself for my bulimia. I never forgave myself for sleeping with Jack. I never forgave myself for losing Yale. I never forgave myself for waiting so damn long to tell you I loved you. I never forgave myself for marrying Louis. I never forgave myself for going to Dan for help when I needed a divorce instead of coming to you. Most of all, I never forgave myself for losing my baby." The last confession left Blair bawling. Chuck slide of the bed to comfort her. He wound both arms around her and she let herself crying into his chest for a good two minutes before speaking again, "Before I become Blair Bass, I need to come to peace with Blair Waldorf. I need to forgive myself. But I don't think I can do it alone."

"You never have to worry about doing anything alone ever again. We're partners. I'll always be here."

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for all the positive feedback and constructive criticism I've been getting for this story; it's all been super helpful. The beginning of this chapter recaps the scene from the series finale because I want this story to be as realistic and close to the actual show as possible. Nevertheless, I added to the end of the scene. I just love Blair so much, because she is so relatable to me, and I feel like she's grown so much over the past six years, and I don't think Blair would be so angry with Dan for being Gossip Girl just because she was jealous he had more power than she did all along. Blair's character has so much more depth than that, and I felt like the finale didn't do her justice. She's so strong and admirable, especially in season five of the show, and then in the series finale, her character isn't very different from the Blair Waldorf we met in season one. It was really embarrassing for me to watch so I changed her real reason for being angry with Dan to the fact that Gossip Girl was at fault for Chuck and Blair's accident. The bedroom scene confession at the end of the chapter was inspired by Chuck's apology in episode 6 of season 5, because I feel that was a massive turning point for his character. It was the most beautiful scene and I wanted Blair to have that too because now that they're man and wife, I want them to become equals. Through the show, they both kinda flip flop with being on top—there's almost always a time where one is more successful than the other. The show ended with this massive triumph for Chuck and a mini success for Blair because she just married the love of her life, while Chuck escaped death, overcame his father, became the CEO of Bass Industries, and married the love of his life all in one episode. I really need the characters to be on the same playing field before I get into the full-blown fluff of their honeymoon, so I'm spending the next few chapters building up Blair's character. I hope you guys don't mind too much because I plan on the next chapter being an emotional roller coaster. I know it may be tough to read, but just imagine what I feel writing it! Don't worry—once Blair and Chuck are equals, fluff will take over until the end of the honeymoon, and I plan on them having a very long honeymoon! Please continue reviewing the story! You guys have been great so far! You Know You Love Me! XOXO!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is pretty out of character for both Chuck and Blair. Blair is far more vulnerable than she would ever be on the show, but this scene takes place behind closed door, so she's a lot more open. There's not much action, but it's pretty emotional and melodramatic. I know it's not my finest work, but I really just needed it as a filler chapter. Now both characters are equal and Blair is where I need her to be emotionally. Plus the end gets super fluffy so that was fun to write. Can't wait to write their reception in the next chapter! XOXO**

**Chapter 4**

They spent a decent amount of time just standing in the middle of the room in their tight embrace. Neither one of them wanted to let go. Surprisingly enough, Blair was the first to pull away. She set the champagne down on her desk before turning away from Chuck and stepping into her walk in closet.

Instead of following, Chuck sat back down on the bed and studied his wife. After her little emotional breakdown, he was taken aback to see her so strong and levelheaded. Even her body language displayed her as a force to be reckoned with. Every step was careful and measured and confident. She was a woman who was determined to overcome all the trials and tribulations of the past year. She was a woman who was determined to get better. She had her back to Chuck, but he knew that if she looked in his eyes, he would see a fire in hers.

She disappeared around the corner at the end of her closet and after a few minutes, he decided to follow. He rounded the corner only to find Blair nowhere in sight. He started to panic. It was like something out of science fiction.

"Blair?" he called out into the emptiness of the closet. He had never realized how big it was before. God she had a lot of clothes. If her disappearance wasn't a good enough reason for his concern, her inordinate amount of clothes certainly was. Just then he heard a shuffling from his right. Just then he noticed that the wall of shoes jutted out awkwardly, leaving a crevice between the she shelves of shoes and the wall.

Moments later, Blair poked her head out from that very crevice. "I'm in here," she bit her lip and beckoned for him to come towards her. It was a tight squeeze, but once Chuck got through the space between the shelves and the wall, he found himself in a rather spacious room, not much smaller than Blair's bedroom.

"What the hell-" he wondered out loud, his eyes wide with wonder. He felt like he had just stepped into Narnia. He noticed a shelf with her most precious jewelry, some from him, some she had acquired as the princess of Monaco. It warmed his heart to see that the centerpiece was not her tiara that she'd worn to her royal wedding, but instead the Erickson Beamon necklace he'd given her on her seventeenth birthday. There were shadow boxes with her dresses from cotillion, prom, and her wedding with Louis. Right next to those magnificent gowns was the lacy green cocktail dress she'd worn the night she'd lost her virginity to him. He smirked at the fond memory. Another wall was covered in pictures. Eleanor. Harold. Louis. Nate. Serena. Himself. And multiple sonographic images of her baby. There was an opened wardrobe in the corner with a plethora of baby clothes, and surrounding it were little display boxes with baby shoes, socks, bows, bottles, pacifiers, blankets, and teddy bears. In the center of the room, an elaborate chandelier hung over a lilac, custom-made, expensive looking crib.

His heart broke at the sight. He had never realized just how excited Blair had been to be a mother. She must have been so crushed when she lost the baby; he knew she'd never allowed herself to mourn the loss properly. Instead she'd buried those feelings away and thrown herself into plans for the wedding. Only now did it register that she meant it when she said that there were parts of Blair Waldorf that no one saw. She had always been a queen; headstrong and proper and poised for the world to see. In this room was the Blair that was broken; the Blair that desperately needed healing. He wanted to help. His whole life, he'd known what it was like for a baby to lose its mother. Before now, he'd never considered what it was like when a mother lost her baby.

Chuck and Blair were one and the same. They both put on a strong front, like they were royalty; proper and poised and outwardly apathetic. But on the inside they both were damaged, between Chuck losing his mom, Blair's bulimia, and both of their daddy issues, not to mention all the drama and expectations that came with growing up on the Upper East Side. All along, Chuck had always figured he was the more damaged of the two. Of course over the course of the last three years, Blair had managed to fix him with her unconditional love and support. But now the tables were turned. Now she too had suffered a blow as tragic as his losing his mom at birth. Unlike him, she didn't run away or drink himself into oblivion; instead she held her deepest, darkest feeling inside of her, letting it eat away at her. Now it was his turn to channel his unconditional love and support into fixing her. In that instant he vowed to help her get better. Just then Blair opened her mouth and interrupted his thoughts.

"The only other person who knows about this place is my dad. He had it built specially for me. It's an old Waldorf tradition. My great great grandfather was the outdoorsy type and felt bad for his son after he made his fortune as a lawyer and moved his family to the city because his son would never have a tree house. So he built him a secret walk-in safe at the back of his closet. It's been a Waldorf tradition ever since." She had kept her eyes down throughout the explanation. She finally looked up at Chuck and continued, "Look Chuck, I don't need you to fix me. I'm okay. I'm happy and I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you. But before I do that, I-"

"You need to forgive yourself, Blair," he nodded, finishing her sentence for her. " and I'm her to help you with that. I'm here to tell you that none of it was your fault. None of it. You've been through so much in the past twenty-three years of your life. Sure you've made some mistakes, but so have I. We're both human. But you've grown so much from all of it. You were strong to begin with, and you've only gotten stronger. Look at you. You graduated from Columbia University with perfect grades. Your the head of Waldorf designs and now the business is flourishing under your direction. And a few hours ago, you not only saved me from a lifetime in prison, but you also made me the happiest man in the whole world. You have the power to forgive everyone, your mom, Humphrey, even me. How could you not forgive yourself?" She just stood there as he talked shaking her head at the ground and blinking away her tears.

When he finally finished, she erupted, "I can't forgive myself because I lost the one thing that it was my responsibility to take care of! My baby! I could even carry her to term! You see these fucking reality shows about how all these dumb ass, trashy teenage sluts become pregnant at 16, and somehow they all manage to have successful pregnancies, and I was careless enough to let my baby die-" he shhsed her and pulled her into his chest, caressing her hair and letting her cry. Between sobs she told him,"I feel like there's this hole in my chest. And over time it gets smaller and smaller and then there are moments where it's just torn open all over again."

"But that doesn't mean you have to hold it inside you. It's okay to hurt. It's okay to open up to me, to Serena; we're all here for you. You have so many people who love you. Trust me. I've been there before. Of course I lost a parent while you lost a child, but I can't imagine it's all that different. But you're not like me Blair. Your stronger. You know better than to run away. But you can't let your pride stop you from asking for help."

"I just feel so... So weak."

"Blair, that's where you're wrong. You're strong. You have the power to heal if that's what you want. You have the power to get better."

"How do you know that? How can anyone possibly know that? Because I sure as hell am not sure if I can," she cried out in frustration.

"I know you can because I believe in you, you need to believe in yourself too. Blair, your strong enough to beat this. You carry people. You carry me."

"I think I've heard that somewhere before," she let out a watery laugh and he smirked, unwrapping his arms from around her to pull a handkerchief from his jacket. She took it gratefully and away the tracks of eye makeup on her cheeks that her tears had created. She got up and walked over to the crib, leaning against the furniture for support. Instead of going to her right away, Chuck decided to give her the space he could tell she wanted.

"Blair, there words were true when you said them to me at Lenox Hill Hospital three years ago and they were still true when I said them to you three minutes ago. They're true for both of us because we are the same. We are one. Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. We've already made it through this much together. And we will get through this together."

Blair ambled towards him slowly and wound her arms around hid waist, burying her head in his chest and letting a few tears drops fall as she murmured a barely audible but sweet, "thank you," against his collar.

He closed his eyes tightly and pressed his lips to her forehead before continuing, "Blair, I'm so sorry I never realized how much losing the baby hurt you. And I know that that baby can't just be replaced by another one, but whenever your ready to try again..." He trailed off, but she knew exactly what he meant.

"Really? Chuck Bass wants kids?" She looked up at him through her long lashes.

"I'll admit that I'm scared about my own parenting skills, but I can tell you this much: I will love any child of yours more than life itself."

"Chuck, I have no doubt that you will make the best daddy in the whole wide world!" She assured him with a squeeze.

"I'm willing to start trying right this instant if that'll make you happy. Blair that's all I want. For you to be happy," he looked at her with eyes that made her feel like he was peering into her soul.

"I think we can wait a few more months, life is stressful enough with all the publicity we'll be having to deal with over Bart's death and our quicky marriage. And if you keep your promise to my dad to renew our vows next year, I don't really want to be sporting a baby bump. The last thing you need to deal with right now is a hormonal, bitchy, hungry, horny, pregnant Blair."

"I wouldn't mind. The idea of you carrying my child is pretty sexy. Waldorf, I would gladly impregnate you a dozen times if that's what you want," he said with a surprisingly straight face.

She let out a watery laugh at the thought of twelve little Bass babies running around-the thought warmed her heart and scared the shit out of her at the same time. "It's Bass now," she corrected him. She had said the phrase several times that day, but this time it meant so much more. They nodded in unison, silently acknowledging the fact that Blair Waldorf was forgiven. "Now what did I do with that bottle of Champagne?" She pulled him out of her secret safe and back into the bedroom.

Moments later they were cuddling under the covers, Blair in her lingerie, Chuck in his suit, watching Breakfast at Tiffany's and sharing champagne-flavored kisses.

"You know Chuck, I've always said that everything happens for a reason; that there are no mistakes in life. I know that this is a horrible thing to say, but maybe I lost that baby because I'm not meant to have Louis's babies, I'm meant to have yours." They both smiled sad smiles at the bittersweet thought.

"I know we're supposed to be packing, but I just had an idea," he said slowly.

"Go on, Bass. I'm curious to see where you're going with this."

"Well the penthouse at the Empire is no place fit to raise a family, so we need to find a new home anyways. And Cyrus and Eleanor live in Paris. Serena is back with Humphrey again and from what I hear, his new place is quite the upgrade from Brooklyn, so she should have no problem moving in with him. And this place is the perfect distance from the best schools in the city. If your parents are okay with it, and I can't imagine why they wouldn't be, why don't we just renovate the place and make it our own?" he prompted, smiling when. He saw her face light up as she processed the idea.

"Oh, Chuck, I would love nothing more!" She exclaimed, reverting back to the ecstatic glow she'd had earlier. Them she bit her lip playfully and said, "but there is one flaw in the plan."

He frowned, struggling to figure out what she was referring to. "And what would that be, Mrs. Bass?"

"I'm afraid there aren't enough rooms for twelve kids." They both broke out into a fit of laughter, which Chuck eventually silence when he pulled her into a passionate French kiss for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

She finally pulled away to gasp for air and he murmured against her lips, "three words, eight letters."

"I love you too, Bass," she sighed.

"I love you more, Bass," he responded, before pulling her into yet another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nate and Serena stood ggbehind Blair's bedroom door, both pressing their ears up against the door in an unsuccessful attempt to determine whether it would be okay for them to interrupt whatever Blair and Chuck were up to.

"I'm scared. You go first," Serena hissed at Nate.

"Why me? Eleanor told you to go get them!" he hissed back.

"But what if they're having sex?" she whined.

"Trust me; I lived with Chuck for three years; if he and Blair were having sex, we would hear them." he assured her.

"There! You said it yourself! You lived with Chuck! You're bound to have walked in on him having sex once or twice!"

"More times than I'd like to admit," he groaned. "What are you getting at Blondie?"

"Look who's talking! I'm just saying that one more time isn't going to kill you, Blondie!"

"Okay, fine! But if I end up blind, I'm suing you for all you're worth!" Nate took a deep breath before twisting the door open. He reluctantly peeked his head in before letting out a huge sigh of relief. "You have to see this!" he opened up the door wider for Serena to see the newlyweds napping in the sweetest embrace. Blair had her head on Chuck's chest, and he had one arm wrapped protectively around her waist while his other hand held both of hers against his chest. They're legs were so intricately tangled that all they could really decipher was Blair's leg hitched around Chucks waist.

"Aww, they are just so adorable!" Serena squealed into Nate's ear as quietly as she possibly could in her effort to not disturb the couple in their well-deserved peaceful slumber.

"And Chuck always swore he never cuddled after sex!" Nate laughed.

"Actually Nate," Serena said hesitantly, "I don't think they actually had sex. I mean Blair probably just stripped down to her La Perlas because the dress was itchy; Chuck's still fully clothed."

"Man I really wish I could take a picture of this and send it in to Gossip Girl. Dan would know exactly what to say about how these two are like an old married couple-snuggling and they didn't even have sex."

"Chuck's never going to hear the end of this, is he?" Serena giggled.

"Not if I can help it. It's a pity I can't put it into The Spectator."

Just then , Chuck's eyes fluttered open. He seemed more than a little disoriented as he rubbed his eyes and looked for the clock to see that it was quarter to six. As his eyes settled on Nate and Serena, he brought a finger to his lips signaling for them to be quiet so that they wouldn't wake the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"Chuck, man. I hate break up your little cuddle-fest but-Hey!" Nate yelped when his best friend threw a pillow at him. "Seriously, a pillow?"

"But seriously Chuck, Eleanor is going to bite my head off if the two of you aren't downstairs in fifteen minutes. You know Eleanor values punctuality even more than Blair does." Chuck nodded, knowing his step sister was right.

"Okay, give us a minute. We'll be down before Eleanor has the chance to do any real damage, I promise," he sighed.

Chuck waited until Nate and Serena left the room before he gave Blair's arm a

tight squeeze.

"Hmm," her eyes fluttered open and she looked over to the clock on her nightstand before closing her eyes yet again and murmuring, "five more minutes," squeezing him tighter.

"But Mrs. Bass, we have our wedding reception to attend," he said as if he was talking to a stubborn child, which was not that far from the truth.

"Oh!" She jumped out of her bed so quickly, somehow, in the midst of the commotion, Chuck managed to bang his head against the headboard.

"Fuck, Blair!" he howled in pain.

"Oh my god!" she cried out in horror, staring at her husband grasp his head in both hands and curl into a fetal position on her bed. "Did, did I just do that? Crap! crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" She was hyperventilating by this point. "Oh my god, Chuck I'm so sorry!" And then the water works came. She reached out towards him with tears streaming down her face, but was too scared to actually touch him for the fear that she would just hurt him even

more.

"Shut up!" he moaned, taking the time to emphasize each word. "My head hurts enough as it is without your incessant apologies." he grumbled.

"Right. Sorry. I'll just go get some ice." she said with a nod, wiping her tears away. She rushed out of the room, only to return a few seconds later to grab her robe. She ran to the kitchenette on the second floor instead of the main kitchen because she knew her mother would never forgive her if she ran into the middle of the living room full of guest ready to celebrate her marriage without clothes or a husband. Within a few moments she was back with the ice.

"Hey," she said softly, as she climbed on to the bed, straddling him as she pressed the ice to his head.

His expression had softened a great deal since she'd left.

"Don't move," he whispered as he laid his head to her chest and let her take care if him.

She felt him smirk as his face was pressed up against his chest.

"Chuck?" she murmured in a saccharine voice.

"Hmm?"

"When did this whole little ordeal go from being about you hurting you head to you wanting to press your face up against my voice?" her voice practically dripping in sickly sweet honey.

"The minute you started blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. I gotta admit, it was pretty adorable," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, 'you're Chuck Bass'" she mocked expertly, raising her fingers to insert quotations, "and your my husband, therefore you don't need an excuse to touch my breasts!" She rolled her eyes as she spoke.

He let out a genuine laugh as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead making a 'mwah' sound. Blair couldn't help but laugh, realizing that he was just as lovesick as she had been when they first came upstairs.

"Now I suggest we get downstairs before your mother bites Serena's head off," he sighed as he got off the bed.

"Why would my mom-why do I even bother to ask? Okay, let's go," she sighed as she let him pull her off the bed. "Will help me into my dress?" He nodded and dutifully held up her train as she stepped back into the gown. He trailed little kisses along her spine as he buttoned up the gown, smiling contentedly each time he heard a little moan of pleasure escape from her lips. She let her hair out from its intricate the updo, but kept the headband in its place. She quickly refreshed her make up as he shrugged his jacket back on and within the allotted fifteen minutes, descended the stairs hand in hand.

Chuck kept his eyes on Blair and cherished the way her face lit up and the way she gasped in delight as they rounded the corner into the living room of the Waldorf penthouse. He reluctantly pulled his gaze away from her face, but when he finally took in the transformation from living room to ballroom, he was rendered speechless. Chuck Bass was a man who had grown up in the midst of such excessive opulence, rarely was he ever the least bit impressed by such materialistic things. This day had proven to be the exception. Everything was absolutely perfect because he knew that this was exactly what his Blair had been dreaming of. It wasn't the kind of posh, flawless, regal reception she would have planned for herself. Instead it was an opulent, ostentatious affair that screamed Gatsby.

The Persian rug had been replaced by a custom made circular, gold and white marble dance floor that Eleanor had recycled from the set of a photo shoot. Turquoise LED lights had been installed in the floors and cast a soft, aquatic, but luxurious glow on the room. There were four massive gold columns, one in each corner of the room, and each wall was draped in chains of pearls and Swarovski crystals. Elegant white and gold balloons tumbled capriciously across the floor. Around the dance floor were six round tables, dripping in lavish gold tablecloths and adorned with the finest china money could buy. On one end of the dance floor was a rectangular table set for two with the same table scape as the rest of the tables. On the opposite end of the dance floor was a raised marble platform with Cinderella-esque steps on each side, the rails lined with gold garland. On the platform stood the same Vitamin String Quartet that Blair had hired for her first wedding, and in front of the platform was a pyramid of champagne flutes. Eleanor had somehow gotten an elaborate chandelier over the center of the dance floor. It seemed as if each and every surface held a rustic Parisian gold vase with white peonies. And to top it all off, specks of gold confetti were continuously floating down from the ceiling at a slow but steady rate.

"Chuck?" Blair whispered without tearing her gaze away from the scene.

"Yes Blair?" he whispered back, also staring ahead in awe.

"I must be dreaming. Will you please pinch me?" she said in a glassy voice.

He complied and she yelped. "Sorry, Babe. Just did what you told me to do," his voice equally distant.

"Yeah, well I'm definitely awake!" If she had been saying the same phrase under normal circumstances, she would have had a scowl on her face. But these circumstances were certainly not normal. "Is this really all for us?" she squealed, starting to come back to her senses as she gazed around the room.

"I have never been more humbled in my entire life, than I have been today," he said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Just then Eleanor and Cyrus stood up and walked over to greet them, while all the other guests were already seated.

"There's the happy couple!" Cyrus boomed. Both Eleanor and Cyrus hugged Blair and then Chuck.

"Mom, I'm speechless! I don't know how to thank-" Blair gushed, wiping away the tears that had just begun to spill over.

"Oh stop it. You're a Waldorf by blood, you deserve the best. And now you have the best; and I don't mean the best wedding reception," she stated, nodding and her son-in law.

Blair looked up at him beaming, so full of pride and adoration for the man she had married.

"Thank you for your kind words Eleanor," he nodded back at his mother-in-law.

"Oh please, Charles. You can call me 'Mom.' We are family now. And you earned that complement. Heaven knows that I was skeptical of you and your less than pristine reputation when you and Blair first became an item, but it didn't take long for me to realize that you were the right man for my daughter."

Chuck swallowed away the lump in his throat and had to blink back the tears of joy that formed when he realized that he finally had a family. Lily had always been a good mother figure, but it always seemed so forced. Even though there was no blood relation, here it seemed natural.

After some more small talk with Eleanor and Cyrus, Chuck and Blair excused themselves and went to sit down at their table.

For Blair, she felt like she was in wonderland. The evening passed by in a surreal blur. All she really knew was that she was crying way too often.

However, Chuck's happiness only heightened his already acute senses.

Everyone feasted at the celebration feasted on the lobster like there was no tomorrow. The music kept playing and the champagne kept pouring. Chuck and Blair danced their first dance to the Vitamin String Quartet's rendition of Lana Del Rey's 'Young and Beautiful.' There wasn't a dry eye in the house during the four speeches in which Eleanor, Lily, Nate, and Serena each spoke. Chuck danced with Lily and Blair danced with Cyrus to Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You.' The cake was delicious and gorgeous. Eleanor got the best DJ on the Upper East Side and everyone danced the night away. Everyone except the four members of the Non Judging Breakfast Club.

Nate and Serena knew their best friends we'll enough to know that they'd be anxious to get their wedding night started, so the four of them were downstairs in the lobby saying goodbye.

"What a day!" Nate sighed.

"Tell me about! God I can't believe it, B! You guys are actually married!" Serena gushed, pulling Blair's left hand towards her to admire the rings.

"Really?" She turned to Chuck and said, "I don't know about you, but for me, our impending marriage has felt like such a long time coming. Don't get me wrong, I'm still in awe of the fact that we're finally married, but I find it really easy to believe. I guess I just have been waiting so long to marry you, it feels like our patience has finally paid off." She looked into her new husband's eyes lovingly.

"Yeah Sis, I'd have to agree with Blair. I've loved her like she was my wife since the first time Bart died," he scoffed. "I can't believe we waited this long for it to become official." He dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

"God, you two need to hurry up and get to your honeymoon! If you wait too long you'll be ripping each other's clothes off right here in the lobby floor!" Blair wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought while Chuck beamed and all four of them ended up laughing. "I swear I've never seen two people more in love-if I wasn't so happy to see you guys happy, I'd be sick!"

"That's possibly the weirdest, funniest, sweetest thing I've ever heard from a blonde!" Blair giggled.

"Hey! I am offended. I've said much weirder, funnier, and sweeter things and you

know it!" Serena exclaimed with a playful pout.

"Touché," Blair acquiesced.

"Oh B! I'm so happy for you," Serena gushed, pulling her best friend in for a hug. "Everything is finally falling into place for everyone. You two are married. Dan and I are back together and stronger than ever. And Nate's immense success as editor in chief of The Spectator is blowing the competition away!"

"All that's left to do is find Nate a partner!" Blair added, giving Nate a nudge.

"What are you talking about? I have Sage," he responded a little too quickly and Blair gave him an apprehensive look.

"Now Nathaniel, you know how hard I'm trying not to get into your business, but she's in high school! What you and Sage have is cute for now, but what happens when he leaves for college? I'm not saying that it won't work out, but the four of us have been best friends since the beginning of time. I know you. I don't think she's the one."

"Okay maybe you're right. I honestly don't think she is the one either. But I like what I have with her for now." He shrugged.

"If you say so. I just want you to be as happy as Blair makes me. There's a really great girl out there waiting to be swept of her feet by you, Golden Boy. You're my best man. You deserve the best." Chuck said with a nod.

"Yeah if Jack and Georgina could find love than so can you!" Blair added.

"Yeah who would have thought that would happen. They are just so perfect for each other, in a really twisted way," Serena frowned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but even after all they have put us through, I'm happy for them. They deserve to be happy." Blair said.

"Okay, that's enough. B, you are so lovesick, it's making you delusional and I can't stand it any longer." Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think it's time for you two lovebirds to get out of here!" Nate urged.

"Excuse me, but it feels like you're kicking out of my own building!" Blair exclaimed with a pout.

"We are!" Nate and Serena said in unison.

"Blair, sweetie, maybe we should listen to them. I know they're blonde," Nate and Serena grimaced and he flashed them his signature smirk, "but they do have a point."

"I know. I'm anxious to go too, I just don't appreciate being kicked out! I'm Queen B. I tell people what to do! Not the other way around!" her words slurred slightly. "Ooh! I feel kinda dizzy. Maybe I am lovesick. Definitely not drunk, but a little tipsy. I'm perfectly coherent," she rambled on.

"Okay that's it, we're leaving!" Chuck put a hand on the small of her back and guided her out briskly to the limo, leaving the two blondes in a fit of laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"If I'm not mistaken, you have a promise to fulfill Mrs. Bass," Chuck slurred suggestively. They were both more than a little tipsy from the combination of champagne and raging hormones that came with being undoubtedly love sick.

Blair hitched her dress up to her thigh and swung her left leg over Chuck's lap and positioned herself so she was straddling him.

"I seem to remember it vaguely," she murmured into his neck in a raspy voice. "But I might need some help from my husband to get this dress off," she continued seductively.

"That'd take too long," he growled as he yanked the skirt of the dress up to her waist.

"Somebody's a little impatient, isn't he?" she mocked, affectionately stroking his erection through his trousers with her fingertips.

"Somebody can't wait to make love to his wife," he replied lovingly, taking her hands and moving them from his groin to his chest, so that they were resting over his heart.

She melted at the sound of his heartbeat. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she gazed into his.

"God I love you," she laughed shakily.

He leaned in and kissed away her tears. She angled her mouth upwards so that her lips could meet his.

"And I love you," he replied as they pulled back for air. "We," _kiss _"are," _kiss _"inevitable," _kiss _"and magnetic," _kiss _"and-"

"Shut the fuck up and make love to your wife," she cut him off and moved her hands down to his hips to remove his pants.

Within seconds they were completely naked from the waist down. Despite their previous urgency, Chuck was surprisingly slow and gentle as he slid into her, as if they were taking the time to savor each and every touch.

Chuck didn't just hold her, but instead he caressed her.

Blair didn't just hug him close to her body, but instead embraced him as if she was encircling him with all the love her petite body could manage.

Every kiss was more than just a kiss; it was an act of pure endearment.

The pair panted for breath in unison as they came together, and it was as if they were flooded with a deluge of sheer ecstasy.

Blair swore she literally heard fireworks, while Chuck saw shooting stars behind his eyelids.

And the whole time, they both just repeated those infamous three words, eight letters.

When they were done, Blair just collapsed against Chuck's chest, nuzzling her face into the crook of his armpit.

"That was possibly the best sex I've ever had," Chuck sighed as he kissed her hair. He waited a moment for her to reply, and was confused when he didn't even feel her nod in agreement. "Blair?"

"Hmm? What? Sorry I must have zoned out. Best sex ever? Yeah me too..." she seemed uncharacteristically flustered.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife? The Blair I know never zones out." He laughed.

"I was just thinking..." her voice trailed off.

"Care to elaborate?" he prompted.

"Oh, you know. Just the past I guess. If the Captain had never been arrested, then Nate and I probably wouldn't have broken up until well after the opening night of Victrola. I would have lost my virginity to him at Cotillion. We probably would have been engaged by senior year. We both would have gone to Yale. Gotten married. Three planned pregnancies with three kids just like the Kennedy's. I probably would still have inherited Waldorf Designs. God I would have been miserable!"

"Maybe not. Our pull is undeniable. If we didn't get married instead, we probably would have been having an affair." He was a little disappointed that this was what she was thinking about on their wedding night, just after they'd had mind-blowing sex, but he tried his best to lighten the mood.

"Touche. And then once the kids turned eighteen, I would have asked for a divorce and left him for you. Thank God the Captain got arrested!" He laughed at her conclusion. "By the way, I'm sorry for bringing up all these morbid thoughts. I've been thinking about the past all day. I don't know what's wrong with me." She sighed.

"Sweetheart there's no need to apologize. It's perfectly okay to be nostalgic. You've been through alot over the past six years; you just needed to accept the past and forgive yourself before you could move on to a brighter future." He rubbed her back soothingly. They felt the limo slow beneath them, and they pulled apart reluctantly with a sigh to put their clothes back on.

"Well consider the past completely resolved. I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you, Bass." She finally said with a smile when she was finished dressing.

His only reply was a quick peck on the cheek. She turned her lips to meet his yet again. She knot her fingers into his hair, but pulled away when he tried to deepen the kiss.

He nodded understandingly. He already felt himself getting carried away, and if they continued at this rate, they would never make it up to the suite that he had custom-decorated for their wedding night.

"How do I look?" She asked as she smacked on some Chanel lip gloss, expecting paparazzi to be waiting outside, just as they had been waiting outside Blair's building after the reception.

"Flawless. As always," he replied warmly. She blushed at his compliment and he gave her a genuine smile that made his eyes crinkle.

She took his hand in hers and they stepped out of the limo hand in hand as Arthur opened the door for them. The loyal chauffeur always had impeccable timing.

Blair took one look at her surroundings and for the first time in her life, she was completely baffled. They were in a dark, deserted alley that Blair had never seen before.

"Where the hell have you brought me? Are we supposed to be looking for a prostitute so we can have a threesome, because if that's the case, there a much better places to look," She scolded with a bewildered expression.

"Now why would I be looking for a prostitute when I just married the sexiest woman in the world?" He smirked before turning to walk down the alley. Blair stood still, dumbfounded, until Chuck turned back to her and beckoned for her to follow.

"I'm serious Bass! We've got to get out of here! This is where people get raped and mugged and murdered!" she shouted as she trailed behind him.

"Blair, would I ever let you get raped, or mugged, or murdered?" He didn't bother to look back at her.

Just then, he stopped so abruptly, she nearly ran into him. He fished out a little brass key from his pocket and opened a heavy, metal door that Blair hadn't noticed before that moment.

"You may have been ready to put the past behind you Mrs. Bass, but I wasn't," He explained as he held the door open for his darling wife.

"Isn't this the back of Victrola?" she wondered aloud.

"It is indeed. It's just a stop on the way to the honeymoon suite at the Plaza," continued as he led her up the spiral stairs all the way up to the rooftop.

"Well what are we doing here if we have a honeymoon suite at the Plaza?" she teased.

"I have a wedding present to give you," Chuck responded as he opened the door to the rooftop. Blair gasped at the sight of thousands of little tea lights strewn across the floor.

"Oh Chuck! This is so magical! Thank you!" Blair squealed in delight.

"Darling that's not the gift, but I'm glad you appreciate the decor." He put a hand on the small of her back and led her over to the ledge. "Blair I never thanked you for all the times you saved me. I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't stretched your hand out to me in this very ledge four years ago. And I wouldn't be the man I am today if you didn't love me."

Her only response was a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You see that building over there?" he pointed with one hand as he wrapped the other arms around her tiny waist.

"You mean the Waldorf-Astoria?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"That's the one."

"I've always had an affinity for it, but I guess it is my namesake. What about it."

"Well while we were at the police station I was informed that Bart was in the process of purchasing the Waldorf-Astoria for Bass Industries. So I guess Bart indirectly bought us a wedding present."

"You mean the Waldorf-Astoria is ours?"

"Well the official transfer won't be made until after we get back from our honeymoon, but essentially, yes."

"Oh this is the perfect start to our life together!"

"I thought you'd be happy. I fell in love with a Waldorf woman; it only seemed natural that I buy the Waldorf Towers."

"Now about that suite at the Plaza..." Blair started with a wink.

"I'll text Arthur to bring the limo around." He whipped out his Iphone and texted his chauffeur before turning back to his new wife, only to catch her admiring the breathtaking view of the New York City skyline.

"God, it's beautiful," She murmured at the sight.

"Yes you are," he replied with a smirk before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Without breaking the bond between their lips, he swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style off the rooftop, down the spiral staircase, and through the packed club. This time, to Blair's delight, they used the front entrance instead of the shady back door that lead to the alleyway.

Arthur was already waiting outside for the newlyweds when they exited the club. Arthur was more of a father to Chuck than Bart had ever been. He'd been his chauffeur since kindergarten. Chuck told him more nowadays than he even told Nate. In fact, Arthur was the only person Chuck told the first time he planned to propose to Blair, on top of the Empire State Building. Arthur had known Chuck and his ways for a very long time, and had always been fond of Miss Waldorf. He knew how much the couple had been through over the course of their relationship and was delighted to see the two happily married at last.

Blair positioned herself on Chucks lap and planted sweet kisses all over his face for the entirety of the five minute drive from Victrola to the Plaza.

When the vehicle came to a halt, Chuck was so eager to ravish his wife, he didn't even wait for Arthur to come around open the door for them; instead he popped the door open himself and took Blair's hand to help her out.

He led her out into the icy December air before pulling her into the warmth of the famous hotel where they were greeted by a gracious hotel manager.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Bass. Congratulations on your marriage," the manager welcomed them courteously.

"Good evening Percy. Thank you," Chuck nodded.

"The suite it set up precisely as you requested. Would you like me to escort you?" the manager continued cordially.

"That won't be necessary," Chuck replied.

"If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to call down to the front desk at any time throughout your stay with us here at the Plaza. The entire staff has been specifically instructed to your every beck and call."

"Thank you, Percy." Chuck slipped a wad of hundreds into the manager's breast pocket.

"You are very welcome Mr. Bass. Enjoy your evening."

"Oh I assure you Percy, we will," he replied with a wink before steering Blair in the direction of the elevator.

Blair didn't speak until after the elevator doors had closed shut.

"The suite has been set up precisely as you requested? What have you been up too Bass?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well let's just say that while you were taking a nap before the reception, your devilishly handsome and loving husband may have stepped out for a few minutes to make a phone call or two and pull some strings so that their wedding night could be perfect," he replied with a smirk.

"Aww honey, how romantic," Blair cooed. She leaned into his side and wrapped her arms around his waist, but only waited a beat before letting go to slap him straight across the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Chuck spat incredulously. They had been married for just over twelve hours and already the physical abuse had begun.

"You know you're not allowed to leave me when we're in the middle of cuddling!" Blair spat back with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot like a stubborn child.

"I'm sorry love, it was a special circumstance." He pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"It's okay, I know your intentions were good. Just don't let it happen again."

"Aye, aye Ma'am." He nodded. Just then the elevator door binged open to the honeymoon suite and Chuck lifted her up bridal style.

"Chuck!" she exclaimed in surprise of the sudden disappearance of ground beneath her feet.

"Just keeping up the tradition Mrs. Bass," he replied as he carried her over the threshold.

"I really do love it when you call me that," she sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Good, because you'll be called Mrs. Bass for the rest of your life." He led them into the master bedroom and laid her down on the heart-shaped California king bed. She was so entranced in his loving gaze, she barely took notice of the scented candles and rose petals strewn across the suite. Blair only had eyes for her husband.

The intense gaze Chuck was giving her would have made her self-conscious if it had been anyone else. But it wasn't just anyone. It was Chuck and in that moment, he had never looked at her with more adoration and love.

She blushed before crawling over to the edge of the bed to where he stood in a feline manner. She got up on her knees and pulled his face to hers by grabbing his tie down to her level. Instead of kissing him eagerly as she did before, she put both hands on either side of his face and just looked into his eyes for what seemed like all of eternity.

She swallowed before speaking. "Marrying you is the best decision I've ever made," she whispered softly, her lips barely brushing against his.

He brought his hand up to catch a tear she hadn't even realized had formed.

"Marrying you is the best decision I've ever made," he whispered back.

He moved lips to her clavicle and bit and nipped and licked and kissed her silky skin in an intricate pattern.

"Chuck?" She asked with a moan.

"Blair," he mumbled, never moving his lips away from her neck.

"Make love to me," she commanded with a sigh.

"With pleasure, my dear," he growled back.

He spun her around suddenly to unbutton the delicate buttons trailing down her spine. Within minutes they were both naked, giggling against each other's skin and relishing every touch that sent tingles throughout their core, as if they were two lovesick teenagers.

They lost themselves in one another's loving gaze as he slid into her gently. Each and every thrust sent an electric current between them that united them in every way humanly possible and made their undeniable bond inevitably stronger.

They reached their climaxes together each and every time they made love that night. And finally, after several orgasms, the king and queen of the Upper East Side dozed off into a peaceful slumber, their naked forms still entangled in a loving embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Blair woke up alone and naked in a heart shape California king bed. She supposed it was the sudden stream of sunlight that splayed across her bare back that woke her up. She sat up gingerly and stretched out her achy muscles. She thought to herself: _She swore she'd never felt so perfectly sore and content, and whole in her entire life. Yesterday had been a roller coaster, but it was the still the best day of her entire life up until this point. And the sex had been unparalleled. _

She gazed at her serpentine wedding band and engagement ring lovingly. _She knew that marrying Chuck was the best thing that had ever happened to her._

_ Speaking of Chuck, why wasn't he still in bed cuddling with her!_

It didn't take long to find him. He was still in the bedroom, but he was over by the window, clad in a fluffy white robe, looking down on the bustling streets of New York City as he sipped his morning coffee.

Blair rolled out of bed and donned a matching robe of her own before padding over to her husband.

She wrapped her slender arms around his midsection from behind and whispered, "You broke your promise!"

He turned to face the most adorable pout on her face and wrapped his strong arms around her waist loosely. "And what promise would that be Mrs. Bass?" he sighed. He seemed so exhausted which startled. She expected him to feel as revitalized as she did.

"You were supposed to be cuddling with me," she scowled.

He didn't say anything. He just gave her a sad smile before turning back to the window.

"Hey!" she said softly, rubbing his back comfortingly. "What's wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell…" she stopped when she saw what he was looking out at. "Oh," she commented in realization when she saw the swarm of reporters and paparazzi outside the hotel that was undoubtedly waiting for them.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes yet again and leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm okay. I knew this would happen anyway. It's inevitable. I don't care about the millions of people who think I'm a murderer. You know the truth and you're still standing by me, and that's all that matters," he explained sincerely. He brought her left hand to his lips and kissed her wedding ring tenderly.

"I'll always stand by you. No matter what. I'll always end up forgiving you. I love you too much to not forgive you."

"I know. And I promise that you won't have to do much forgiving anymore. I love you too much to put you through the same pain I've caused in the past."

Her only response was a quick, but sweet peck on his lips.

"Now I don't know about you, but our late night rendezvous has left me completely famished. How about some breakfast?" he suggested.

"Breakfast sounds wonderful," she responded sweetly. He lifted her up bridal style. "Chuck!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"It's fun," he shrugged, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

She giggled in response, "Whatever you say, Bass. I don't mind."

"I guess I just like pretending I'm the hero and you're the damsel in distress," he explained as he carried her into the living room to a breakfast cart with a full assortment of pastries, fruits, toast, eggs, bacon, pancaked, French toast, coffee, and assorted juices.

Her voice caught in her throat, "Chuck, you're not pretending. You are my hero. Always have been," she insisted.

"Always will be," he completed the phrase.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, and sat down on the sofa so that she was positioned on his lap. He reached over to the cart to pull it closer so that it right in front of her. Then he reached over to the end table to grab the remote for the flat screen. She picked up a grape and feed it to him as he flipped through the channels before popping another one into her own mouth.

"No news," she said simply after he'd flipped through all the news channels and failed to find a single one that wasn't talking about Bart's death.

"How about _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why did I even bother to ask?" he shook his head and laughed. She laid her head down on his chest.

They continued like this for some time, just snuggling and feeding each other breakfast.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in bed and cuddle with you like I promised I would," he apologized as he kissed her neck.

"Well you can make up for it right now," she sighed, reveling in the sensation of his lips on her skin.

"With pleasure," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her impossibly tighter. She, in turn, nuzzled her face affectionately into his toned chest. "By the way," he mumbled into her hair, "The Bass Jet leaves in three hours to take us to our honeymoon. Dorota already had your luggage packed and sent over to the jet."

"Are you really not going to tell me where we're going?"

"I already told you it's a surprise."

"Well will you at least tell me how long we'll be gone?" she pleaded.

He bit his lip before deciding it was best that he tell her. "I've have both of our schedules cleared completely for the next two weeks, and made arrangements so that we can work overseas for the next six months."

"Six months! Chuck are you crazy?" she exclaimed.

"I am crazy about you," he replied slowly. "I know it's a long time, but it's been such a long time coming. You'll always be my number one priority, but for the next six months I want you to be my only priority."

"My husband is such a romantic," she sighed. "But seriously? Six months! How did you pull that one off?" She paused before adding, "And 'I'm Chuck Bass' doesn't count as an explanation."

He laughed at how well she knew him. "Well let's just say, I may have told the board that I would be location scouting for the next five hotels we open."

"You naughty boy," she slapped his chest playfully. "You know," started as she nibbled at his ear playfully, "if our flight is in three hours, then I don't have much time to get ready. I should probably get in the shower immediately," she drawled seductively.

"Is that an invitation?" He flashed his signature smirk.

"For you Bass, always."

His lips met hers in that very instant. He knot one hand in her hair while his other hand undid both of their robes. She wrapped her legs around his bare waist and he hoisted her up so he could carry her to the bathroom.

He turned the shower up to the highest temperature and soon enough, the room was filled with steam. He leaned her naked body against the cool glass door of the shower and made love to her right then and there.

It took quite some time, but when he finally slid out of her, he blasted the water on icy cold and started lathering her hair with vanilla infused shampoo.

After half an hour of sex and ten minutes of actual showering, the water finally shut off.

"You have to at least tell me the temperature of the place we're going so I know how to dress," Blair insisted as she wrapped a towel around her slim frame.

"Low forties," he sighed reluctantly.

She frowned and scrunched her eye brows together in deep thought. "Mediterranean?" she guessed aloud.

"Blair, why can't you just allow yourself to be surprised for once in your life?" he groaned.

"Okay, okay," she appeased. "It's too bad we'll miss Christmas next week. But I don't mind all that much. I kinda like the idea of it just being you and me," she said after a few minutes while he was helping her dry her hair and planting kisses all over her face.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend it with your family," he asked.

"You're my family," she replied simply. "We don't need anyone else."

She ambled over to the trunk of clothes that Dorota had sent over before they'd even arrived the night before. She opened the latch and pawed through the expensive winter fabrics.

She finally settled on white tights, a simple gray Armani turtleneck, an Alice + Olivia pleated leather mini skirt, a black and white embroidered wool cape by Stella McCartney, and thigh high Louboutin leather boots.

She quickly applied some light make up and sprayed on Chanel No. 5 before turning to find her husband clad in a classic gray wool suit by Ralph Lauren. She walked over to him and pressed her lips to his Adam's apple before helping him with his tie.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. They both knew he was practically the king of ties, if such a title ever existed; he certainly did not need her help in that department. Nevertheless, he liked it; it seemed like such a wife-like to do.

He shrugged on a gray Burberry trench coat and took his hand in her.

"Are you ready for our honeymoon Mrs. Bass?" he turned to her as they walked hand in hand to the elevator.

She hitched her black quilted Rebecca Minkoff bag higher up on her shoulder and nodded, "I've never been more ready for anything else in my entire life. Well, except maybe for when I lose my virginity to you, and the first time you told me you loved me, and when you finally proposed to me. Oh and when we finally got married," she beamed.

He kissed her cheek and led her into the elevator.

They exited the Plaza through a back entrance to avoid the photographers.

As always, Arthur was waiting for them with the limo.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Bass," he said with a courteous nod.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass!" she squealed. "I love the way it sounds. Arthur will you please say it again?" she chirped.

Chuck just shook his head and laughed at his wife's giddiness, even though he knew deep down that he was just as lovesick as she was.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass," the chauffeur said obediently and without any awkwardness; he was very used to Blair's odd requests by this point.

"Thank you, Arthur." She turned to face Chuck and played with his collar. "Darling, don't you think it's time Arthur got a raise," she sighed.

He rolled his eyes before saying earnestly, "I couldn't agree more. And in addition to his raise, he'll be receiving six months of paid vacation time while we're on our honeymoon."

The chauffeur's eyes lit up. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Bass. That is very generous of you."

"You're welcome Arthur. Now I must insist we get going before we miss our flight," Chuck responded.

"You own the plane, they can't leave until you give them the go-ahead," Blair replied wittily, but got in the limo anyways.

The door closed and they sped off to the airport.

When they were nearly there, Blair turned her head from Chuck's shoulder so she could face him and say, "Remind me to tell my mother to give Dorota a raise."

"About Dorota, do you think your mother would mind very much if we hired her?"

"My mother may sign Dorota's paychecks, but Dorota has always been mine," Blair replied possessively. "If my mother has an issue with it, then she'll have to deal with me."

Just then the limo came to a halt, and Arthur came around to open her door.

The jet setting couple boarded the plane and settled down right on schedule. The couple made calls to Cyrus and Eleanor, Harold and Roman, Nate, Serena, Jack, and Dorota, before finally shutting off both of their cell phones.

They had champagne flutes in their hand the very second the fasten seatbelt sign turned off.

Half an hour into the flight, Chuck informed the flight crew not to disturb them until it they began they're descent. By the time he turned back to face his wife, she was wearing only her La Perla bra and underwear.

Chuck licked his lips before shedding his own clothes so he could make love to his wife.

After nearly three hours, the couple dressed and freshened up, removing all indications of their airborne activities.

Blair settled in Chuck's arms and the couple drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Six hours later, Blair woke to Chuck gently squeezing her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling relaxed and well-rested.

"Time to get up Mrs. Bass," he murmured into her hair softly, "We just landed."

She popped up suddenly, eager to see where she was. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep. She got up and Chuck helped her back into her cape.

Chuck rest his hand on the small of her back and guided her off the jet.

The minute her feet hit solid ground, she sucked in the crisp winter air and observed her surroundings. She felt her eyes filling up with tears. She was in awe.

From behind, Chuck whispered in her ear, "Welcome to Tuscany Mrs. Bass."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Welcome to Tuscany ," Chuck Bass whispered in his wife's ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and awaited her response. He bit his lip in anguish, scared that she wouldn't deem it worthy enough for a Waldorf-Bass honeymoon.

"Fuck!" Blair murmured in awe, her voice cracking at the end of the word.

Chuck felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at his wife's disapproval.

"You hate it, don't you," he groaned, mentally cursing himself.

She finally turned to face him and let out a watery laugh.

"What I meant was, 'Fuck! Why didn't I think to wear waterproof mascara. Because my husband is so incredibly sweet and thoughtful, and romantic, I can't help but tear up, and now my eye makeup is going to run.'"

As if on cue, a tear slipped down Blair's cheek. Luckily Chuck kissed it away sweetly.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Chuck cautioned. "Because we can go anywhere you want. You don't have to pretend to be okay with it just to spare my feelings."

"Am I the type of woman who would settle for something just to spare someone's feelings?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you're right," he sighed.

"Chuck look at me!" she commanded, placing a hand on either side of his head, forcing them to make eye contact. "We could be in Timbuktu for all I care. As long as there's a world-renowned five-star resort with an over-the-top penthouse and impeccable service, it doesn't matter where we are in the world. As long as I'm with you. That's all that matters." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well if that's the case Mrs. Bass, we have a suite to get to!"

Chuck lifted her up bridal style and walked her over the snow covered tarmac and into the limo.

The hotel Chuck had chosen was a very exclusive resort in the Tuscan countryside known as Castello di Casole. Unfortunately (or Fortunately, depending on how you looked at it) it was so secluded, it was a full fifty minute drive from the airport.

Three minutes into the drive, Chuck was about to suggest they participate in their favorite activity, but Blair cut him off before he could even begin.

Blair played with Chuck's left hand in a clasp, admiring the symbolism of his wedding band as she said slowly, "Chuck, don't get me wrong. I love that you brought me to Tuscany for our why Tuscany? I thought we were putting the past behind us. I thought when we said 'I do,' we gave eachother a clean slate."

"We did give eachother a clean slate Blair. But you know it takes a little more to give yourself a clean slate. I think we proved that last night when you showed me your secret hiding place at the back of your closet. But now you've found the power within you to forgive yourself. I have to do the same. Tuscany was my first big mistake when it came to our love. And there will always be a part of that regrets missing that flight, because I inflicted so much pain on both of us. I guess I chose Tuscany because it's my way of replacing our bad memories of Tuscany with good memories of Tuscany."

She just nodded, but her knew she agreed with him a hundred percent. She laid her head on his lap and propped her legs up on the seat so that she was lying down. Chuck grabbed her coat from where it was hung up so that he could spread it out over her stocking-clad legs (she had taken off her thigh high boots the minute she entered the limo.)

Chuck bended over and planted a chaste kiss on her temple before turning to look out the window. The rolling vineyards were laced in delicate snowflakes, turning the scenery into a Tuscan winter wonderland.

He could tell by her breathing that Blair was awake the whole time, but he kept his mouth shut anyways. He knew she'd been through a lot emotionally in the past 48 hours-she'd been through alot in the past two years if he was being completely honest-and she needed that time to be alone with her thoughts.

He aimlessly played with her long, chocolatey locks, hoping it might soothe her.

The car ride seemed to take forever, but 45 minutes later, the vehicle finally came to a halt in front of Castello di Casole.

Chuck opened the door and held his hand to help Blair out of the limo. Blair looked up to see the most picturesque and rustic Tuscan villa she had ever laid eyes on; needless to say, she fell in love with the hotel's old-world charm immediately.

But Blair Waldorf had been used to that sort of luxury her entire life, thus out of habit she pretended not to be impressed. Chuck was accustomed to the same luxury, and was therefore equally aloof. Inside, both of them felt some very familiar butterflies in their stomachs.

They checked in without any hassles and before they knew it, the newlyweds were in the elevator on their way up to the Bargagli Penthouse Suite.

The couple was so silent in the elevator, you could have heard a pin drop. Typically this wouldn't be an issue; the couple had grown so close, the silence was comfortable, sometimes even pleasant. But this time was different. It was awkward and uneasy.

Chuck eyed Blair suspiciously, struggling to figure out what had caused her moodswing since they were in the limo. She had suddenly become so hostile, she wasn't even holding his hand.

Right on cue, as if she was reading his mind, Blair took Chuck's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Still holding hands, Chuck brought her hand to his lips and planted a sweet kiss on her wedding band and engagement ring.

The elevator door binged at last and Chuck swooped Blair off her feet yet again so that he could carry her into the spacious penthouse suite bridal style.

"I think your liking the whole idea of carrying me over the threshold a little too much," she teased.

"Oh come on Waldorf, don't pretend your heart doesn't skip a beat every time you're in my arms," he smirked cockily.

"Touche. But it's Bass now. My husband would beat the shit out of if he heard you calling me by my maiden name," she teased.

She laid her head against his chest and sighed wistfully, finally taking in her surroundings.

"Blair," Chuck started slowly. He waited for her to meet his gaze before continuing. "You know you can tell me anything. If not as your husband, then as your fellow member of the non-judging breakfast club. What's wrong?"

She sighed in reluctance before explaining, "This isn't the first time I've been here."

"Oh! When did you...oh," Chuck realized what she was saying. "I, uh, I booked this same room five and a half years ago." She could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "I hadn't realized you'd actually come." He furrowed his brows together. He looked up at the ceiling and exhaled. "With Ben," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Chuck look at me! We are on _our _honeymoon. We have everything we have ever wanted. Well, within reason of course. I'm still waiting for that new Chanel bag I preordered to be ready, but that's beside the point. I married you yesterday. Please don't dwell on what happened five and a half years ago," she begged with the sweetest sincerity a Waldorf woman could muster up.

"I guess I know you're right, I just don't like the idea of you sleeping with another man in our honeymoon suite, even if it was five and a half years ago. Maybe we should go to the St. Regis instead," he said with a sigh, still holding Blair in the bridal position in the foyer of the suite.

She let out a shaky laugh. "About that," she said looking down. She hesitantly met his gaze. Cautiously, she continued, "It's actually a pretty funny story." She blushed scarlet.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"IneversleptwithBen," she confessed hurriedly. She squeezed her eyes tight and braced herself.

"What!" he spit out.

"I never slept—"

"I heard you the first time," he snapped. He took a moment to let it sink in and calm down. "Well," he began slowly, "this is really good news for me. But then why did you tell me that you did. Do you know how horrible I felt for ditching you that summer between everything with Ben and Marcus?"

"I wanted to make you jealous," she said meekly.

"Well you succeeded," he retorted. "Look, I'm not mad at you. We've both done some fucked up shit in the past, this is nothing in comparison. I'd say I forgive you but there's nothing to forgive. But, what actually happened when you got to Tuscany?"

"Well Ben was witty enough to keep my interest on the plane. So when we got here, I figured I'd bring him back to the hotel, and he could make you jealous enough when you finally got here, so that you would regret not coming with me. I guess a part of me still believed you would eventually come. So I brought Ben back. The pretentious bastard kissed me and I slapped him and told him I was already taken, by a very different Basstard. I waited here for you for two weeks, completely avoiding Gossip Girl. But then Serena called and I found out everything and so I left for Paris and I spent some time with Daddy and Roman. And then a week before I returned to the states, I met Marcus. I guess you know the rest from there."

"You waited here for me for two weeks?" he asked incredulously. He felt so horrible for how much he'd hurt her. He hadn't realized how much she had loved him, even back then. It was touching.

"Correction: I waited for us to be here together for five and a half year. Guess you finally came through Bass. The whole drive over I was so quiet because I was remember how smitten I was with you even back then; well, at least as smitten as a Waldorf woman can be. I love you Chuck Bass, always have, always will. This is the perfect place for our honeymoon."

Without another word, he led her to the master bedroom and made love to her.

They stayed in the suite and did nothing but eat strawberries and whipped cream, drink champagne, take bubble baths together, and have mind blowing sex for the next 72 hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chuck Bass lay in bed on the third night of his honeymoon reading Forbes Magazine and listening to his wife sing Moon River in the shower. He didn't really see the point in her showering again; they'd both be drenched in sweat anyways the minute she was back in his arms. Not to mention the fact that they'd already taken two showers together earlier in the day, although Blair had argued that they both ended up sweatier coming out than they'd been going in.

His heart swelled with pride when he flipped the page to see his picture under #22 on the list of the top 100 richest people in the world. Bart himself had only been #31. But since Chuck had just inherited all of Bart's money, plus the money he already had, he was the first Bass man to make it all the way up to #22. What really surprised him was the fact that he wasn't alone in the picture under #22. And his name wasn't alone either. Blair's name was there right alongside his. The magazine had combined both of their assets, leaving them with a total net worth of a cool 20.8 billion (His 2 billion, her 800 million, and Bart's 18 billion).

He snapped back into reality when the water turned off. Moments later Blair stepped back into the master suite sporting wet hair and a fluffy white robe.

"Well somebody's in a good mood," she commented at the toothy grin that was plastered on his face.

"I guess I'm just glad to know that between Bart's death and our marriage, I'm 18.8 billion dollars richer than I was last week."

"I take it your subscription to Forbes finally arrived in the mail?"

He nodded sheepishly. Forbes was to Chuck what Vogue was to Blair.

"Wait…did you say .8? As in my 800 million?" he nodded in response. "Since when do they count my 800 million?" She questioned incredulously.

"Will you just calm down already. I don't have a problem with them counting my 20 billion into your net worth."

"But that's different, it's your name that gets to be in the magazine—not mine." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as she leaned back against the doorway in between the en suite bathroom and the master bedroom.

"You sure about that?" he raised an eye brow playfully.

She blinked at him cluelessly for a minute from across the room.

"Wait—they put my name too?" He could hear the shock in her voice.

He flipped the magazine around for her to see the picture of the two of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bass," he read aloud, beaming.

A delighted squeal escaped from her perfectly plump lips as she jumped into the bed next to him. He couldn't help but marvel at the playful Blair she'd been in the past couple days.

"Hey!" Chuck retorted when Blair snatched the paper from his grip.

"Oh relax! You'll get it back when I'm done admiring us," she responded.

He just shook his and reached for his cell phone instead.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Mr. Bass?" she raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "We agreed no cellphones with the exception of staff."

"I'm confirming our flight for tomorrow."

"We're leaving tomorrow?" she finally looked up from their picture.

He nodded in response.

"Already? But you said we could stay as long as I wanted."

He couldn't help but smirk at the childlike pout that grace her face. He turned to kiss her nose. "I know, but since tomorrow's Christmas Eve I'm making an exception."

"Well as much as I like being in charge, I suppose I could let you call the shots this time," she sighed. "But next Christmas we are hosting our very own dinner party together in our own Upper East Side penthouse," she struggled to hold back her squeal at the prospect of them building their future together.

"Yes dear," Chuck promised. He finally turned back to look at his phone. "Holy shit! Blair we haven't turned on our phones in four days and I somehow have 257 missed calls."

"How is that possible," she looked up, eyes wide in utter shock and sheer fear. "Oh god, Chuck! What if something happened? What if someone died?" she shrieked as she got closer to him to look at the phone.

He pressed the play button for the first voicemail and put it on speaker. Then he laid the phone down on his lap and put a comforting arm around Blair, who was viscously chewing away at her lip.

_Good Morning Mr. Bass. This is Emmett Forester from Forbes Magazine. I'm calling to congratulate you and your wife on making it onto the list of billionaires. I am actually calling for Mrs. Bass. I've left her several voicemails explaining that we'd like to interviewer since she is the youngest woman in Forbes history to make it on three of our most prestigious lists. Please get in touch with me as soon as in your convenience. Have a great day._

Blair's eyes bugged out in shock at what she'd just heard.

"Did he just say…" she trailed off as she whispered in an awe-filled tone.

"Three lists?" Chuck finished. He was practically beaming with pride.

She lunged for the magazine that lay open on the other side of the bed and started flipping through the pages feverishly until she saw her headshot under number 46, right beneath Lady Gaga on the list of Forbes' Most Powerful Women. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Well what do you know? Maybe I am doing something right with Waldorf designs after all."

"You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out you're the best thing to happen to Waldorf Designs."

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek as her way of saying thank you.

"Well the first list is you and I as billionaires and the second list is Most Powerful Women. Then what's the third?"

Chuck took the liberty of reaching over her to turn the page to see her headshot yet again, this time as #1 under the list of Women to Watch, which meant she beat Robin Roberts, Jennifer Lawrence, and Kate Middleton.

"I knew there was a reason I married you," Chuck smiled as he swooped down to kiss her passionately. "Congratulation sweetheart," he murmured against her lips before deepening the kiss.

Within a matter of seconds their clothes were crumpled up at the foot of the bed and they made love for what seemed like the millionth time in the past few days.

Sometime around 10 a.m. the next morning the sunlight splaying across Blair's bare back woke her up. Much to her dismay, she found herself alone in the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and carefully composed a pout for Chuck to see as soon as he got back from wherever the hell he was at the moment.

After 10 minutes, when Blair was just about to give up a go look for him, Chuck walked in with his cell phone clenched tightly in his hand and a worried expression on his handsome face.

He walked right past her in his daze. He didn't even notice she was there until she cleared her throat.

"Shit Waldorf! You nearly gave me a heart attack." He said after jumping back in surprise.

"It's Bass," she corrected. She had intended to sound angry but the phrase same out sounding dazed. "Why are you so antsy this morning?"

"Nothing!"

It nearly took every ounce of restraint in Blair's tiny body, but she somehow managed to not blow up with anger.

Instead she took deep breath and said, "Bass, I know you better than I know myself. I know it's not nothing." She stared him down pointedly.

He looked at her hesitantly for a minute, debating whether or not her should tell her what's up.

After a few seconds he sighed and took a seat next to her on top the bed. His eye brows scrunched together in a problematic expression and his elbows resting on his knees so that he could easily bury his head in his hands.

An alarmed Blair sat up straight and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Hey! We're husband and wife now. And if that's not enough, we're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"It's really not that big of deal."

"Chuck, if something's bothering you then it's a big deal to me."

"Today was Bart's funeral."

"Oh my god. Chuck, I can't believe, I mean I have no idea how, but I guess it just slipped my mind. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot!"

"Hey! Stop that right now," he finally looked up to meet her gaze. "None of this is your fault. You're even more perfect to have as a wife than I even thought possible. Not only are you incredibly amazing in bed," he continued with a suggestive smirk, "but you have been there for me emotionally every step of the way. The past four days have been pure bliss and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving and being loved by you. So don't you dare blame yourself for forgetting about Bart's funeral. That's not even why I'm upset really," he assured her sweetly.

"Chuck, you're being too sweet. It's giving me butterflies," she pressed her forehead and beamed giddily through her eye lashes as a tear slipped down her fair cheek. "But Chuck, you have to let me in. You have to tell me why you're hurting. You have to let me help you. You have to let me be your wife. You have to let me love you." She stared him straight in the eye as she spoke.

"Lily collapsed at the funeral," the words came out easily and without any hesitation. "I know she's not angry at me, that she knows that everything worked out for the best, but that doesn't change the fact losing Bart hurt her. She saw that he never really loved her in the same way she loved him, the way Dan loves Serena, the way I love you and that hurt her. And now she's in the hospital; the doctors said it was probably just dehydration, even though they are running diagnostics right now because of her medical history. But I just can't help but think I should have been there for her. She is the closest thing I've ever had to a mother after all."

"I don't know what to say Chuck. I can only tell you that if it makes you feel better, then I think we should get on a flight to New York right now and go see Lily."

"And to make matters worse, I had planned for us to fly up to Paris today and spend Christmas with your parents. Serena, Lily, Dan, Eric and Nate were even planning on flying in to join us. I wanted our first Christmas as husband and wife to be perfect because I know how much the holidays mean to you, but now of course Lily, Eric and Serena can't come. I'm so sorry Blair."

"Listen to me Chuck, you have been so incredibly perfect, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. And this holiday can still be salvaged from New York. Daddy and Roman and Mother and Cyrus will just have to fly to New York instead and everything will be even more perfect. There is nothing like Christmastime in the city after all. And I think I'd actually prefer this to being a guest at my parents'. I mean, I know it's not much time, but I'm sure Dorota and I could pull off Christmas Dinner at the Waldorf Penthouse in time for tomorrow evening. Can you imagine, hosting our very first Christmas Dinner as Mr. and Mrs. Bass!" she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You're the best," he sighed as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I know," she beamed back at him. They shared a mutual feeling of satisfaction of how they could solve problems as husband and wife. They could feel that this was just the beginning of a long, healthy, beautiful marriage.

"I can't thank you enough," he whispered into her ear.

"You'll find some way to repay me; we have all of eternity after all. Not even death could do us part."

Their lips connected like magnets for a moment.

And then they were in fast forward mode. They had a flight to catch. Blair called her parents and they quickly agreed to fly to New York. Blair couldn't wait to see her father. She'd always been a daddy's girl, and she still felt a little guilty she hadn't given him the opportunity to walk her down the aisle this time around. He had already forgiven her, all thanks to Chuck, but nevertheless, she was anxious for him to see her and Chuck together as husband and wife because she knew the moment that he did, he would understand that they belonged together and he would give them his blessing.

The plans for their Dinner party was well underway with one quick call to Dorota.

Everything was going perfectly, or so Blair thought as she dressed in a black and white long-sleeved dress by Saint Laurent that hit mid-thigh, allowing for just the right amount of fishnet stockings to peek through before her legs disappeared into her thigh high Louboutin leather boots.

She quickly applied her make-up and pinned her hair back in a pretty up do before turning to see Chuck waiting for her by the door. She grabbed her handbag, shrugged on her coat and donned her wedding band and engagement ring off the dresser before joining him at the door.

She handed him the rings and held her empty left hand out for him.

"Would you do the honors?" she batted her eyelashes up at him.

"Gladly, Mrs. Bass."

He slid the rings onto her finger before kissing her hand and leading her out the suite.

The limo ride to the airport was quiet but comfortable. Chuck and Blair slept in each other's arms for the forty-five minute drive because even though they'd been spending an awful lot of time in bed, they weren't exactly getting much sleep.

The flight on the Bass Industries jet was long but comfortable. Chuck opened up to Blair about all his fears of what was waiting for him in the city they'd both called home for their entire lives.

He was scared of hosting their first Christmas Dinner, not because he didn't have faith that Blair could pull off a flawless soiree; he knew that she could. He was nervous about his father-in-laws approval of their marriage because he knew that Blair would be disappointed with herself if her father didn't approve of their marriage and all he wanted was her happiness.

He was scared of the media hating him and blaming him, not just for his father's death, but also for using Blair and getting married due to spousal privileges. Even if though the allegations would be completely false, accusations about their marriage being all for show would be stressful nevertheless.

He was scared of what the board of Bass Industries would think of him being in charge yet again, after all that had happened, and whether they would accept him as their leader.

But most of all he was worried about Lily. He loved her like a mother. She had loved him as if he were her own, and he couldn't bare to lose her. He never said it out loud, but Blair knew he feared the worse: that her lymphoma was back.

Somehow, Blair managed to assuaged even his greatest fears and comfort him so that they exited the Bass jet around midnight hand in hand, with Chuck feeling confident, empowered, and loved.

Arthur was waiting for them on the tarmac, and drove them over the snow covered city straight to Lenox Hill Hospital to visit Lily.

When they reached Lily's room, they found Serena city outside the door, pajama-clad, with tears streaming down her face.

Serena and Blair locked eyes, and for the first time, she left Chuck to run to her best friend whom she'd loved like a sister since the beginning of time. She pulled Serena into her comforting embrace, and shed a few tears of her own into the blonde's luxurious locks.

"It's back," Serena croaked.

"Oh sweetie," Blair pulled Serena into her arms yet again. "It'll be okay. I promise. Whatever happens. We have each other. We're sisters. Always have been, always will be. Now I know how stubborn you are and that you won't let me convince you to get into bed, but why don't at least get some rest in the armchair beside your mom's bed?" Blair insisted.

Serena was too exhausted to fight with Blair so she just nodded obediently.

"I love you, B," Serena sighed as Blair laid a blanket over her.

"I love you too, S."

Blair closed the room door silently behind, not daring to look at Lily, because it hurt too much. She really did love Lily like her own mother.

She crossed to the other side of the hallway, opposite the door to Lily's private room, where Chuck was sitting on the floor, his elbows resting on his knees and his gaze directed at the ceiling.

Blair slid down onto the floor next to him.

The moment their eyes met, Chuck saw all the love in the world in his wife's perfect, chocolaty brown, childlike eyes and he knew, from that moment onward, that whatever happened with Lily's current health condition, with Blair by his side, he would never feel alone or orphaned ever again.

And that was the reason he let his guard down as Blair pulled his head to her chest and he cried into her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Blair Waldorf woke up early, before sunrise, on Christmas morning disoriented, but in a very familiar bed. She immediately recognized it to be the bed she'd shared with Chuck on and off in his penthouse at the Empire for the past three years. The reason this oriented her was the fact that she had fallen asleep at the hospital with Chuck in her arms.

She was still wearing the same clothes she'd worn the night before, but Chuck, who was lying next to her in the bed, was dressed in his favorite purple silk pajamas.

She concluded that after she had drifted off to sleep, he probably carried her to the limo and brought her home to sleep in the comfortable bed. It was strange that she hadn't woken up when he lifted her, but then again, she'd always been a heavy sleeper.

She rolled onto her side to see that Chuck was wide awake, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression.

Blair propped her head up on one arm to get a better look at his handsome face.

It took him a moment, but Chuck eventually turned his head to meet her gaze. He forced a small smile and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Merry Christmas beautiful," he murmured against her skin.

"Merry Christmas handsome," she smiled back curtly and kissed the tip of his nose playfully.

He pulled her to his chest and she wound her arms around his torso affectionately.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Me too," Chuck responded.

"I now you already know this but…I'm always here for you. No matter what happens." Chuck could hear the tears she was holding back behind her kind words.

"Blair, I know you're scared I'll push you away if something happens to Lily, but you have nothing to worry about. I will never push you away again. No matter what happens," Chuck vowed.

He felt her nod her head against his chest.

"On a much lighter note, I have a present for you."

"Chuck you don't have to worry about showering me in gifts today just because it's Christmas. You just focus on yourself and Lily."

"Oh please Blair, you say it as if you didn't have a truck load of gifts for me delivered this morning."

"You know me too well Bass," she sighed. She took a deep breath before propping herself up to look him in the eye. "Okay! What is it?"

He chuckled at the excitement in her voice before stretching over to the bedside table and procuring a relatively small, exquisitely wrapper silver box from the drawer.

Blair opened the box, hesitantly at first, and then more eagerly once she recognized the Swarovski logo. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't jewelry, but instead, a delicate crystal ornament of an angel. The thoughtful gift brought tears to her eyes nevertheless. Chuck had never been much of a holiday person, always somewhere in between Scrooge and the Grinch. But he knew how much Blair loved the holidays, and so he was making an attempt especially for her and she appreciated that.

"Chuck, it's gorgeous. And very appropriate."

"What's that supposed mean."

"Well you've given me an ornament of angel, but Chuck, the real angel is you. You're my angel."

"Interesting theory, Mrs. Bass."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well when I went to the Swarovski store, I was initially looking for jewelry, but when I saw this ornament, I also deemed it very appropriate, because you, Blair, are my angel."

He leaned his head forward to kiss her forehead, but caught her eager lips instead.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"You do realize that in order to use the ornament, we would first need a Christmas tree, and I know you wouldn't dare pick a tree without me."

"Well I did have a tentatively plan for the day."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Well once we get ready and finish up with breakfast, I was thinking we could go to the Waldorf Penthouse so you could talk with Dorota and person and see how things are coming with tonight's dinner party. Then we could go pick out our Christmas tree together. The 5th Avenue because I still need to pick out something for my incredibly sexy wife to wear tonight and she needs to pick out what I'll be wearing tonight. Then Le Cirque for lunch. And then if you don't mind, I'd like to spend the afternoon with Lily, just for a couple hours. You don't have to come if you don't want too—" He was cut off abruptly.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass you are absolutely deranged if you think I would mind. I think it's important that you spend as much time as you are comfortable with with Lily. And of course I'll be there."

"I thought you'd say something along those lines. So then anyways, after that it'll be time to get ready for the party and then once the guest have all left, unwrap the rest of the presents before bed if you know what I mean. How does that sound?"

"Not bad Bass, however you did miss one key component on today's agenda."

"And what might that be Mrs. Bass?" he prompted, although he already had a pretty good idea where this was going from the seductive tone of voice she was using."

"Well given the fact that its only five-thirty in the morning, and I was planning on sleeping a little longer, we do have a little free time to squeeze in some extra-curricular activities before it's time to get up," she murmured seductively against the muscular plains of his chest as she undid the buttons of his shirt. She left a trail of kisses down his torso, until she had inched her way all the way to his hips. Just as she hooked her fingers onto his waistband to pull down his pants, he pulled her up so that their faces were at the same level and flipped them over so that he was on top, all in one swift motion.

"Tsk tsk. Somebody's being a naughty girl. You are wearing far too many clothes than is appropriate," he scolded haughtily as her removed her blouse. He attacked her neck, leaving tiny bites, licks and kisses over the flushed skin while his hand unclasped her lacy black La Perla bra.

Blair impatiently hooked her toes into his pant and pushed them down and he hitched up her skirt and tore away her panties, ripping them at the seam in his haste.

He slid into her eagerly and they basked in the feeling on one another.

After climaxing together, Chuck turned them over yet again so that she could comfortably collapse on top of him.

"Best. Christmas. Gift. Ever!" she exclaimed once her heart rate had slowed to a normal rate.

"Honey if you think that was the best gift ever you haven't seen anything yet."

"You spoil me too much."

"Is that a complaint?"

"Not at all."

"That's what I thought."

Before Blair, Chuck Bass had never been much of a cuddler, but now they enjoyed the feeling of being in each other's arms for a good ten minutes in comfortable silence.

"Blair?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you more," she teased sweetly.

"That's not possible."

"I'd beg to differ."

They were quiet again for a few more minutes, each concentrating on the other's heartbeat.

"Chuck?" Blair whispered eagerly as the first rays of sunlight shined in through the drapes.

"Yes Mrs. Bass?"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"We're married."

"Something tells me that fifty years from now we're gonna wake up in each other's arms and you will say the same exact thing."

"You're probably right. If I didn't trust our love so much I would fear that this was all too good to be true."

"I hate to interrupt our perfect little piece of bliss, but I believe it's time to face the rest of the world. It's almost seven and we have a busy day ahead of us."

"Okay," she whined with the most adorable pout he'd ever seen. "But only if you join me in the shower."

"With pleasure my love."

She squeeze her arms around his waist for a moment, as if trying to absorb all the peacefulness of that moment in time before reluctantly letting go and pull him up with her.

Though neither of them would ever admit it, both Chuck and Blair each felt a surge of satisfaction when they saw their toothbrushes side-by-side in their holder.

They brushed their teeth before heading into the steamy shower together.

He secretly loved the way her eyes drifted close in bliss as he caringly massaged the shampoo into her scalp.

She secretly admired the way the muscles of his back flexed as she roamed the planes of his back with a bar of soap.

She gently kissed the scars she'd permanently left in his back from their love-making over the past six years. She would feel guilty if she wasn't so proud of having left her mark on him. It was as if she had marked her territory; that was important to her, even though she knew he would never dream of cheating on her. She supposed that after all she had been through in high school between Nate and Serena, part of her would always be extremely possessive of her man.

After some time, Chuck shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his own hips before proceeding to grab another towel and drying Blair off lovingly. He wordlessly lifted her up and carried her bridal-style out of the shower before setting her down on top of the bathroom counter and pressing his forehead to hers.

Upon instinct, her legs wrapped around his waist; although Blair wasn't entire sure of what was going through Chuck's head at that moment. At the moment, his eyes were not shining with lust, but instead with gratitude.

"Chuck?" she prompted

"Do you feel that?"

"That depends on what you're referring to. Chuck where are you going with this?"

"To be honest I'm not really sure. I just…how do you feel, Blair?" he pondered hesitantly

"Complete," she answered immediately, staring into the depths of his eyes, as if she could look deep down into his soul. "Complete, and whole, and right, and blissfully imperfect. I'm scared and excited. Anxious and calm and peaceful and proud and naïve all at the same time." She poured her heart out in her words as they rolled off her tongue with ease. A tear spilled over onto her cheek and he kissed it away.

"Exactly. I feel like everything is falling into place. I've been feeling like this since the wedding, and at first I just assumed the feeling of being complete was just part of the honeymoon phase. Now I'm starting to think that our lives have finally reached equilibrium," Chuck admitted.

"I know I've said this a million times already but I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. And that starts right here, right now, and at this particular moment we have to get ready." She kissed him once more before playfully pushing him away. "Now shoo, Bass! You need to stop distracting me so I can get dressed."

He put his hands up in defeat as he backed away and walked into his massive closet.

Blair slid off the counter and jumped up in down in a very uncharacteristic happy dance as if she was a typical suburban teenage girl who had just been asked out to prom by the hottest guy in school.

"Hey Blair, have you seen my—" Chuck trailed off as he walked into the bathroom and saw her jumping up and down. "Nevermind," he chuckled as he struggled to keep a straight face.

Blair's cheeks flushed bright red as she pulled her towel tighter around her body.

He walked right up to her and reached around her to grab his comb off the counter, pecking her cheek in the process.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who is completely lovesick with their spouse, he smirked before strutting out again.

She bit her lip sheepishly before turning back to the mirror to dry and style her hair. She thanked her lucky stars that Chuck didn't interrupt her again as she did her makeup and dressed in a sequined gold Burberry tank top, a pretty embroidered pale gold Chloe mini skirt, bright red stockings and pale gold peep-toe Michael Kors pumps, or else she might have passed out from the intense fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

When Blair was finally finished, Chuck was already dressed and waiting at the breakfast table while reading the newspaper.

Always the gentleman, he hadn't touched the expansive display of breakfast items room service had sent up without her.

At the sound of her heels, he looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Stunning as always," he commented as he eyed her from head to toe.

"Not too shabby yourself, Bass" she responded as she sat down on his lap and fingered his collar.

"No one puts the word Bass and shabby in the same sentence," he growled.

"So picky! Fine, how does devilishly handsome work for you?"

"Much better," he commented as he plucked a strawberry off the plate in front of him to feed to her.

"Please God, no more strawberries. I've had nothing but strawberries and crème since the reception."

"And you say I'm the picky one. But between our bedroom activities and your giddy happy dancing when you think I'm not watching, you've no doubt worked up an appetite."

She glared at him and slapped his chest. In her embarrassment she decided to pull out the big guns. "You know, Louis, or Dan, or Nate, or even Marcus would have all said that it was adorable."

It was his turn to glare at her.

"Too mean?" she bit her lip.

"You just suggested that I don't think you are absolutely adorable, which is absurd. How can I not feel insulted?"

"So adorable that you'll forgive me for the insult?"

"Of course," he kissed the tip of her nose before feeding her a chocolate croissant.

Breakfast continued with the newlyweds feeding one another for the following twenty minutes, until 8:30 when they headed into the elevator and down to the limo to go to the Waldorf Penthouse to visit Dorota.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota squealed when she saw the newlyweds enter the penthouse. She pulled Blair into a big, passionate hug, before pulling back and amending, "Oops, sorry! I meant _Mrs. Bass,_"

Blair's smile grew wider.

"I'm just here to check up on how plans were coming for tonight. The table scape, the flowers, the pianist, the menu—is it all as I specified over the phone yesterday?"

"Yes Miss Blair, only the pianist you requested was not a available. But don't worry Miss Blair, the string quartet from the reception was available so I booked them instead."

"Even better! What would I do without you Dorota? Well Mister Chuck and I have a very busy day ahead of us and it seems like everything for tonight's party will be ready ahead of schedule, so feel free to go home to Vanya and the kids as soon as you finish. I'm sorry for pulling you away from them this morning."

"Don't worry about it Miss Blair. I understand you and Mister Chuck going through very stressful time right now. You focus on Miss Lily. I take care of everything else."

"Thank you, Dorota," the happy couple replied sincerely in unison.

They headed out the building Blair had called home for the last twenty-three years and straight onto Fifth Avenue where they picked out their outfits for that night.

Unlike most men, Chuck always loved watching Blair try on clothes, because she always looked gorgeous in whatever she wore. Plus Chuck always had a good eye for what looked good on Blair, not to imagine the fact that he loved shower her in gifts.

They decided on a classic black suit from Armani along with a black dress shirt and a red bow tie for him. As for Blair, Chuck picked out the most exquisite sleeveless, sequined, embroidered ruby red Jenny Packham gown with a plunging neckline.

After a decadent lunch at Le Cirque, who also happened to be catering the dinner that evening, Chuck and Blair headed to the hospital around one to spend the remainder of the afternoon with Lily.

After a teary-eyed hello and sweet but gentle hug, Blair excused herself to give Chuck and Lily some privacy.

Inside the room Chuck presented Lily with yellow roses, which Bart had once mentioned was his biological mother's favorite. There were many tears, and even more hugs. Chuck just wanted to be honest with her. He told her how much he loved her and how scared he was for her. He told her how sorry he was for all the pain and stress he had inflicted on her through Bart's death. He told her how he wanted to be a rock for Serena and Eric. He told her how he planned on making a very large donation to cancer research under her name and getting her all the best doctors. Even more so, he talked about Blair and how much he loved her and how he knew that whatever happened, she'd be there for him, and that was the best feeling in the whole wide world.

Meanwhile Blair ran into Serena outside Lily's room. The best friends went for coffee in the cafeteria where they both cried as Blair comforted Serena. After a while Serena went back to join her mother and Chuck, so Blair decided to go to the chapel; the very same chapel where she'd prayed for Chuck after their accident.

Being back in that room brought a flood of emotion and a deluge of tears to Blair's eyes. She was so absorbed by all the memories of despair from the last time she was there, she didn't even notice that Chuck was standing in the doorway.

Instead of making his presence known, he hung back in the shadows. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but listen to her even though it was obvious that she was having a very private conversation with God.

_Um,God? Are you there? It's me, Blair Waldorf? Although I'm not sure if you've heard, but it's Bass now. Um, I know I haven't come to you in a while, not since my impending marriage to Louis. But I really need your guidance right now. So that's why I'm here. It's about Chuck—nothing to do with our marriage really, that's absolutely perfect. It's like we've finally reached equilibrium. The problem is with Lily. She uh, she's sick again. And I know I've never been that close to her, but she's my mother-in-law and my best friend's mom and I've known her for as long as I can remember. She's such a staple in my world, and she means the world to the two people I love the most in the world, and I couldn't bear to see them in pain if something happens to Lily. Please God give me the strength to be there for them and to give them all the love and support they need right now. Especially for Chuck. He's the love of my life. He's my world, and I know that if something happened to Lily, we'd get through it together, but still, it kills me to see him in so much pain. He just lost Bart, and that's been tougher for him than he'll admit. He deserves better. If you could just save Lily, I would do anything. The last time I was here, I promised to keep my vow to marry Louis in order to save Chuck and it worked. Well, this time I don't know what promise to make, I have nothing to offer but good intention and devotion, but please just tell me what to do and I'll do it, not only to save Lily from death, but also to save Serena and Chuck from the pain. I want Lily to be there for Eric when he graduates from college. I want Lily to be there for Serena for when she and Dan get married. And more than anything in the whole wide world, God please let Lily be there for Chuck when he and I become parents ourselves. I want Lily to know her grandchildren and I want Chuck and I's kids to know Lily._

At this point Blair collapsed on the floor, convulsively sobbing.

Chuck finally stepped forward and took her into his arms.

"Thank you," was all he said to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Once Blair had finally cried out all of her tears, Chuck pulled a silk handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiped her tears away, not giving a damn about the stains her mascara would leave.

"Hey," she mumbled softly, finally meeting his gaze.

"Hi baby," he responded, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm so sorry," her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Sorry? Blair, what for? You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

"Of course I do. I'm supposed to be strong for you. I'm supposed to be your rock and instead I'm a total basket case. I don't know what's gotten into me; she's your mom, not mine."

"Blair please, how can you say such a thing? We both know she loves you like her own daughter. You and Serena have been sisters since the beginning of time. Not to mention she is officially your mother in law. There's nothing for you to be ashamed of. You can still be my rock without putting on an emotionless, tough facade."

"I promise, it won't happen again. I'll be stronger. I guess I'm scared you'll get hurt and I feel like I'm completely powerless. All I want to do is protect you. I couldn't bear seeing you and Serena and Eric in so much pain if something happened to Lily."

"Blair, you're not seeing my point. What happens to Lily is not in your control and that is perfectly okay. We're only human. Somethings in life are not in our power, and you just have to accept that. And sure, if something happens to Lily, it will hurt like hell. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm scared to death for her. But I know whatever happens, I'll be okay."

"But how can you possibly know that?" she cried.

"Because I have you. Your love is all the protection and healing I need. Whatever happens, none of it matters when we're together. And Serena has Dan. If you're going to worry about anyone, worry about Eric. That's who I'm worried about."

"Poor Eric."

"At least Williams back. He's had a shady past, but he loves his children and he loves Lily."

"I suppose you're right."

"Aren't I always?" he said flashing his signature smirk.

Just then the door burst open and Serena bounded in, beaming, with tears running down her face.

"It's benign!" she screamed as she crashed into the newlyweds and engulfed them both in a massive, tear-filled, bear hug. "The biopsy just came back," she continued, gasping for air, "her tumor's benign. She has to have surgery, but she should be back on her feet and fully recovered by Valentine's Day!"

Blair and Chuck shared a look of awe.

"It's a miracle," Chuck murmured, still in shock.

"A christmas miracle," Blair confirmed.

Chuck shook his head. "No, Blair. This had nothing to do with Christmas. It was all you. Maybe you do have divine power afterall."

Serena was thoroughly lost, but too elated to care enough to ask.

"Well on that note, my husband and I have a party to host, so if you'll excuse us." Blair stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure go ahead," Serena quickly assured them.

"Do you plan on making an appearance tonight, Sis?" Chuck prompted.

"I was planning on spending it here with Eric, my dad and my mom, but now that the test results came back benign, I might stop in for an hour or two."

"Nothing would please me more. I can't wait for you to see your gift!" Blair squealed. Chuck just stood back and watched his wife and his step sister squeal and thought to himself how bipolar Upper East Side Women could be.

"Oh, B! I can't wait for you to see your gift! And, B, I can't thank you enough for being here for me. You really are my sister. I swear. I'd die without you." A tear slipped down her cheek, causing Chuck to roll his eyes.

"I'd die without you," Blair vowed, tears slipping down her cheek as well. They held on tightly to each other for a considerable amount of time. Eventually Chuck had to clear his throat to bring them back down to Earth.

"I'll see you tonight, B." Serena waved good bye.

"I love you, S!" Blair called back over her shoulder.

"Love you more," Serena called after her.

"Bitch please! We both know that's not possible," Blair teased. Serena's only response was her chime-like laughter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Miss Blair?" Dorota poked her head into Blair's bedroom to see the young wife dressed in an exquisite ruby red Jenny Packham gown. "Oh Miss Blair you look more and more beautiful each day," Dorota exclaimed as she walked into the bedroom completely and planted a big kiss on Blair's forehead.

"Dorota! What are you still doing here? I said you could go home hours ago. You should be home spending Christmas with Vanya and the children."

"But Miss Blair, you my family too. You my first little girl I raise, like the Help!"

"Yes Dorota, just like the Help. Except we don't eat fried chicken and make you use separate bathrooms here on the Upper East Side. Anyways, I digress. The point is that there's no reason for you to be here."

"But Miss Blair, I want for today to be perfect for you and Mister Chuck! Christmas is your favorite time of year and last year with Mister Louis and no more baby, you was very sad. When Miss Blair is sad, Dorota is sad. Now is the time for new beginnings, new marriage, and new happiness forever. Please let me be a part of it. Besides, Miss Eleanor asked me to help out with a special gift for you and Mister Chuck."

"Well if you insist. Besides, the holidays just wouldn't be the same without you. Of course you can stay Dorota," Blair succumbed willingly, tearing up a bit. "But I have one condition!"

"Anything Miss Blair!"

"Let me send a car for Vanya and the children, you change out of your uniform and into the emergency Tadashi Shoji gown I have in my closet for you, the one with the blue sparks and lacy three-quarter sleeves you love so much. And make sure someone sets up four more place mats at the table. You're going to be my guest."

"Oh Miss Blair, you too generous. But I do love that dress, so if you insist."I never

"Run along now. They guest should be arriving in forty-five minutes!"

As Dorota left the room, Blair noticed for the first time that Chuck had been standing in the doorway.

"Hey there, handsome. Were you eavesdropping on Dorota and I?" she prompted.

"Now I would say that I never eavesdrop on the help," he started as he sauntered towards her, wrapped his big strong arms around her from behind and kissed her hair gently so he wouldn't mess up her hair do. "But even I can see that Dorota's family."

"Guess what," she whispered up at him.

"What?" he prompted, even though he already knew exactly what she was going to say.

"We're married." Her eyes twinkled as she spoke.

"I love you. About what you said today in the chapel…" he started.

"Hold that thought. I think I hear the chef calling me from the kitchen. How about we kick everyone out at midnight, and then you can tell me whatever you want, okay?"

"Aye, aye, Ma'am."

She pecked his cheek quickly before getting up and dashing downstairs to take care of domestic affairs.

It turned out that the chef just wanted her to taste test the roast duck to make sure it was tender enough for her standards. It was perfect.

"Oh Sebastian, that is delectable. How are the peppermint soufflés coming?"

"Flawlessly, if I must say so myself, Mrs. Bass."

"Mrs. Bass," she squealed as she exited the kitchen.

Blair proceeded to check the table scape, the holiday decorations, the tree, the string quartet, the flower arrangement, the lighting, and the staff's uniforms before heading back upstairs with fifteen minutes to spare so she could touch up her hair and make-up before show time. Before she could make it to her room, she passed by her mother's old office, where Chuck was on the phone with Lily.

"I wish you could be here with Blair and I tonight, but nevertheless, you'll be here in spirit.-No don't worry about it, you just take time to recuperate-oh, don't thank me, it was all Blair-She's proven to be the rock of the van der Bass clan. Up until today, I've never been all that religious, but Blair had faith. I'm more or less an agnostic, but that doesn't meanI'm not devoted to my wife.-Ha! A miracle worker! It sure seemed like it-Indeed, I'll tell her you said so. -I'm just glad you're okay-Oh you're welcome-Blair helped me pick out the necklace.-Another gift? A little greedy aren't we? You name it and it's yours-grandchildren? By the time you turn fifty?-Sure, four years is plenty of time. I'll let Blair know. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to oblige. I know I am!-I love you too.-Merry Christmas Lily."

As Chuck hung up and turned to leave, he noticed Blair standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Beautiful. Eavesdropping are we?"

"Guilty as charged. Wow, grandchildren!"

"You heard that? Look Blair, there's no pressure on you…"

"Will you relax! It's a little overwhelming, I'll admit. But nothing makes me happier than the thought of a baby Bass when the time is right. We're twenty-three year old billionaire's who are madly in love. For now, Bass Industries and Waldorf designs are enough children. In a few years, or months, or weeks even, we may feel differently, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. And who knows, with our sex life it might just happen on its own. But right now, we have our very first party as a married couple to host."

"Not so fast Missy. You have a gift to open."

"You really shouldn't be showering me in such opulence. But I won't complain, since you have a gift to open too!"

"It's really not all that opulent."

"Please, Bass. You're idea of not that opulent could put most people bankrupt."

"I'm serious, I didn't spend a dime on this one," he insisted as he pulled her to the balcony overlooking the living room.

It was basically the same set up as it had been for the wedding reception, only there was a massive Christmas tree in the center of the room, the fire place was lit in the corner opposite the string quartet and the room was adorned with Christmas décor. Across from the tree was a doorway adorned with red velvet curtains which lead to the lavish dining room.

"What do you notice Mrs. Bass?"

"That everything looks exactly how I wanted it to?"

"Well, that too. But I was actually referring to the lack of piano. I figure that the memories we associate with it made it essential furniture for our home so it's currently residing at The Empire until we find ourselves a more permanent home."

"Chuck Bass is a romantic."

"For you, always."

"Now didn't I hear something about you having a gift for me?"

"You don't miss a beat do you, Bass?"

"With a wife like you, I can't afford to."

"Well, I'll warn you, it's nothing big. And nothing expensive either. It's just as much for me as it is for you." She pulled him into her old bedroom and dug through her massive handbag she'd used earlier in the day until she'd found what she was looking for. "Close your eyes," she commanded.

"My, my, Mrs. Bass. You naughty little minx. Fuzzy handcuffs would hardly be appropriate for Christmas."

"Ha! You wish," she responded as he felt her slid something rectangular into his hands.

Chuck opened his eyes at her command.

"A passport?" he wondered aloud.

"Open it up," Blair said as she wrapped her arms around his hips from the said.

She loved seeing his face light up when he read aloud, "Blair Bass!"

"I thought everything seemed a little too good to be true; this sorta authenticates it, don't you think."

"It's written proof that you belong to me. I love it! Thank you so much, when did you even have time to—"

"Dorota."

"We don't pay that woman enough."

"We don't pay her at all; she still belongs to my mother. Remember?"

"Not for long."

"Well we can wait until we got back from our honeymoon."

"About that," he continued as he led her out of the room and down the spiral staircase, "When did you want to leave New York? Now that Lily's going to be okay, we can go whenever you want, wherever you want."

"Well I think we should wait until after Lily's surgery. And then we might as well stay for New Years; there is nothing like New Year's in the city after all. So how about January 2nd."

"January 2nd sounds perfect."

"As far as location—it really doesn't matter where we go. Why don't you choose?"

"But I already chose Tuscany. Now it's your turn."

"But you're the boss."

"But you're the queen."

"Well the queen wants to be surprised."

"You say it as if I don't surprise daily."

"A girl can never have too many surprises."

"You used to say that you hated surprises. You used to get your La Perlas in a twist every time something didn't go exactly according to your plan."

"Oh, everything else still has to go according to plan. But love is different. That's what makes it so special. I trust you. You're the only person in the whole wide world who can surprise me because I know you won't let me down."

"You have too much faith in me."

"That's because I have faith in us." She kissed him at the foot of the staircase, just below the mistletoe. "So you'll surprise me?" she asked up at him through her lashes.

"I'll surprise you," he confirmed.

Just then the elevator binged and out stepped Harold, Roman, Eleanor, and Cyrus.

"DADDY!" Blair shrieked in delight as she ran in her six-inch heels and practically jumped into her biological father's waiting arms.

"My Blair-Bear!" Harold boomed back. They hadn't seen each other since August, when Blair had spent the summer in Paris, and even then, Blair had been working the whole time with Waldorf Designs, they'd hardly spent any time together.

The dinner as a whole went flawlessly. Blair devoted most of energy to being the perfect hostess, and when she was doing that, the perfect daughter. In addition to Blair's four parents, Nate, Jack, Georgina, Dan, Dorota's family, Eric, and even Serena all showed up. The food was delectable, and the quartet was delightful. Much like the wedding reception, the champagne kept flowing. Harold and Dorota made a heart-warming speeches welcoming Chuck to the family. The main topic of discussion surrounded Chuck and Blair's impending vow renewals next year in Paris. After dinner they moved to the living room and opened presents. They laughed and drank eggnog and picked at the massive gingerbread house that rivaled the one at the white house. The net worth of the gifts was enough to feed a third world country, especially the Mrs. Winston diamond bracelet Chuck have Blair, the Rolex Harold gave Chuck, and the large oval diamond earrings from Judith Ripka that Dan gave Serena. Harold and Roman even presented Chuck and Blair with a custom made wine from their vineyard in France. But perhaps the greatest gift of the evening was the one that Eleanor gave Chuck and Blair: Dorota.

Both Dorota and Blair were brought to tears. And Eleanor decided to continue to pay Dorota's salary.

On top of that, Dan asked Serena to move in with him, which she accepted of course.

By a quarter to midnight, the last of the guests, with the exception of Cyrus, Eleanor, Roman and Cyrus, were leaving.

Chuck and Blair left the Waldorf Penthouse soon after the guest, and quickly rushed into the limo to avoid the cold. By the time they reached The Empire, Blair was fast asleep in Chuck's arms. He swiftly carried her bridal style back up to the penthouse and laid her down on the California king bed. He was even able to undress her down to her slip (which was of course red, in spirit of the holidays), but she woke up as he was gently pulling the bobby pins from her hair and tenderly massaging her scalp.

"Chuck?" she mumbled, disoriented against his bare chest.

"I'm right here baby."

"Hmm, that feels so good," she moaned, He wasn't quite sure if she was referring to the way he was working his hands into her scalp or his loving embrace, but the sound of her satisfaction really turned him on. Blair noticed almost immediately. "Can we take a bath," she nearly pleaded.

"You're reading my mind. But are you sure you wouldn't rather go to bed? You seemed pretty sleepy a few seconds ago."

"I know, but it's kinda passed. Plus didn't you say you wanted to talk about something."

"Oh, that. Right. I just though you should know how proud I was of you and how grateful I am for being here for me."

"Proud?"

"I'm serious. After all the pain and suffering we've been through are whole lives, I don't know how you've found the capacity to love so much."

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"Aren't I allowed to be love sick with my wife every once in a while?"

"I guess I do secretly love it when you get all mushy."

"Don't worry babe, your cut throat shark of a businessman will be back before you know it, so enjoy Mr. Lovesick while you can."

"Oh I have plenty of ideas of how to enjoy you," she smirked suggestively.

"I bet you do you little minx. Why don't you go get the water running and I'll run down to the fridge and get the champagne and that box of peppermint and gingerbread macarons from Laduree that we love so much and you can show me exactly what you mean in a bubble bath."

"Aye, aye captain."

And they did exactly that.


End file.
